


Majesty

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Clubbing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Royalty, Not Beta Read, Pre-War, Princes & Princesses, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Out, Top Akabane Karma, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: “The things you do for control never cease to amaze me, father. How do you expect the people to believe that the prince they hardly know suddenly decides to marry a princess they’ve never heard of?” Controlled irritation seeped into his voice, directed solely at the excuse of a father.The king set his silverware down and dabbed his mouth, “I don’t have the desire or tolerance for your stubbornness, boy.” All three of the young royalty stopped eating. “Get over yourself, it’s marriage not war. If you cannot keep your own emotions in check for such a trivial task then you have no business running a kingdom.”





	1. First Arc: PEACE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this work was started last year while I was studying for my English exam - inspired by 'The Merchant of Venice'  
> I tried getting most of the mistakes but this is the biggest piece of writing I've ever done so please bare with me, if you happen to spot any mistakes please tell me and I'll fix them. Side note; I realised when i was 3/4 done that her name is Manami and not Okuda. Sorry for that.
> 
> So yeah, I //really// enjoyed writing this SO much but its not quite finished just yet. Plus, I plan to right a sequel since this will have to be continued.  
> Now, without further adieu, enjoy the story...

 

**It may not be perfect, but the life Gakushuu lives is enough for him.**

 

 **Until royals come knocking at his door**  
bringing with them drastic change  
both good and horrifically bad

 

 

**(FIRST ARC TO)  
(MAJESTY)**

 

 

**PEACE**


	2. Getting To Know Him

Gakushuu leaned against the pale marble balcony, the overlooking scene was of high walls and well-kept gardens. It got more uninteresting with each passing day and it had the young prince wondering why this was his morning habit.

The blonde pushed away and stretched, still clothed in a loose shirt and trousers with the added crumpled look of faded and worn boots. It was too casual to be worn anywhere else aside from the privacy of his own room but that never stopped him from sparing with it in the training grounds. The mere thought of doing anything fighting related should have been discarded immediately, but if he had the talent for it then why not? It wasn’t as if he’d be marching off to war.

Gakushuu swapped the lowly outfit for something more regal as soon as he entered his room. A wine shirt and black blazer was habitually put on, his shirt collar donning the simple crest of his kingdom. Black slacks and dress shoes were added to complete the outfit and finally his hair was brushed to the back. The family ring felt heavier as it seemed to increase in weight every year, itching to be joined by the matching band which would label him as king. Stepping out of the comfort of his room had become a strenuous task indeed, sometimes taking minutes while some rare occasions he would spend up to an hour staring at the handle of his door.

He made his way down the large spiralling stares only to have his plans for the day thrown out the window. Because why on earth would he sneak out for training when two noble’s needed to be entertained – or at least that’s what he assumed, who else would do it?

“Ah,” His father greeted with a well-practiced smile, “I’m glad you’re here. Let me introduce you.” His arm gestured out to the two people behind him.

A girl. She was dressed in a large, pomegranate silky dresses that fluttered over the polished floor whenever she moved. Around her waist was a thin, gemmed belt which held the silver crest of whatever family she belonged to, the bodice was filled out with the same shimmering while stones. The gloves she wore were black, matching the choker around her neck. Her hair was a dark shade of purple which matched her lilac irises. Well, at least she had beauty going for her.

Her companion on the other hand had a semblance that screamed trouble maker. Red shirt, gold tie, black blazer and slacks. The silver crown on his blood coloured head was slightly skew along with the badge he wore on his blazer.

“This is Okuda Manami, Princess and suiter.” Defiantly royal if the jewelled tiara was anything to go by. “And that is Karma Akabane, her brother and heir to their throne.” Siblings? They looked nothing alike.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He recited with a polite smile that didn’t reach his eyes. A quick peck of the blushing girl’s knuckles and a slight bow to the smirking redhead and Gakushuu thought he was done with the pleasantries.

But his father felt the need to ruin his day further, “I’d like for you to show these two around the castle grounds after breakfast.”

“Of course.” Not, you ass.

The older Asano clasped his hands together and strolled in the direction of the dining hall where the potent smell of food came from. “Good. Not come along you three, I’m sure Gakushuu would love to be acquainted as soon as possible.”

Breakfast went swimmingly. You know, if the odd pea to the head and spilled drink were what you were expecting. Karma, Gakushuu had noticed, enjoyed getting on people’s nerves and it stretched past the castle staff, because the brat was using _his_ head as a target. And no matter how many times Gakushuu politely and no-so-politely asked him to stop, he persisted.

Okuda sat silently in the seat opposite the blonde prince. It was almost disturbing how she was this used to the behaviour, swiftly dogging every attempt at a pea to the head. His father – the silent observing type he was – watched from over the rim of his glass, not bothering to say a word as they sat in uncomfortable silence.

“May I be excused?” Gakushuu didn’t wait for an answer as he pushed myself away, plate half empty and glass still filled. He turned with the intention of getting out of here because there’s no way he’s tolerating that idiotic, childish excuse for a prince any longer.

“Son,” Gakushuu clenched his teeth, “Would you be so kind as to show Akabane around the castle now? His sister and I have a few matters to discuss for the time being.” He heard an attempt at a muffled squeak from the girl. What was this man getting at? Without speaking or turning around, Gakushuu nodded and continued walking, expecting Karma to follow.

The gardens were unusually quiet, Gakushuu missed the stray gardeners milling through the maze of greenery. He walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets and admired the large patch of rose bush he’d personally taken to caring for. He was proud of it, because this was something he could do on his own, something _he_ was responsible for. The moment was sadly ruined when a certain redheaded spoiled brat bounced behind him.

“Have you decided which rose to pick for that special someone?” Karma asked, pinching Gakushuu’s cheek. His hand was quickly swatted away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Karma backed away with a devilish smirk. “Snobbish, aren’t you?” he snickered and readjusted his crown, only for it to teeter to the other side. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you aren’t quite fond of me.”

Gakushuu gave expressionless stare, “Oh really, what gave it away?” A monotone voice gave his reply, to which Karma laughed at.

“I guess I didn’t exactly give the best first impression to my future brother-in-law.” Karma rubbed his nose with a finger, looking more like a nervous habit than anything else. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in defiance.

“Princess Okuda is a suiter, not my future wife. And you,” He gave a disgusted look, trying to find a word that best described Karma’s repulsive personality. “You are vile and definitely never going to be related to me.”

“Ouch.” Karma gripped his chest in mock pain. “You really know how to make a guy swoon don’t you?”

Gakushuu choked on his saliva, “What?”

“Oh, so you’re a homophobe too?” Karma did not look impressed. “If it weren’t for you being betrothed to Okuda, you’d be thrown in my dungeon by now.”

Gakushuu pinched his nose, taking a deep breath to keep the frustration at bay. “Okay, firstly, I am not homophobic, and I’d appreciate it if you refrain from insulting me in my own kingdom. And secondly, your sister and I are _not_ betrothed, she is simply a suiter who I may or may not agree to marry.”

Karma seemed to falter for a moment, “What do you mean, this is an arranged marriage.”

“No, I actually have a say in who I marry. This isn’t the medieval times, idiot, we no longer burn witches at the stake.” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow and twitched at the urge to slap the confused look off the redheads face.

“But you’re going to marry her, right?” He said, and for a moment Gakushuu caught a hint of desperation between all that overwhelming bravado.

The blonde prince sighed, “No, I'm not going to marry someone I hardly know.”

Karma then grabbed his wrist and proceeded to grab the struggling prince back in the direction of the castle, “Then you’ll get to know her.”

“I told you not to touch me!” Gakushuu tried prying the slender fingers open but the guy was surprisingly a lot stronger than what he looked. “Why are you so adamant on getting us engaged anyway?”

Karma didn’t answer, nor didn’t he still his movements until the frustration of dead ends finally got to him. “Okay, how the hell do we get out of here?”

“You’re lost? I'm not surprised.” He really wasn’t. And they hadn’t even been that far into the miniature maze.

“Do you realise I have a larger army?”

Gakushuu rolled his eyes, “Those piglets you call soldiers? Please, my city guards are better than your ‘elites’. Numbers don’t always matter.” He flicked Karma’s forehead for good measure and turned around.

“You’re being a real A-grade asshole, you know that?” Karma said and rushed to catch up.

“I do. How many brain cells did it take for you to figure that out?” He cast a disdained look Karma’s way but continued walking at a faster pace. Entertaining this fool was becoming strenuous, isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?

“Shut up, just listen you stubborn, uptight, snot-nosed sloth.” Gakushuu raised his eyebrows, almost impressed by the insults he threw at a power that could very likely have his head on a pike the following morning. “For once in my life, I'm actually trying to do something good – and if you knew me then you’d know how huge this is.”

Gakushuu stopped his walking and turned around, just narrowly avoiding Karma walking into him. “But I don’t, Karma. I don’t know your family, I don’t know your kingdom and I sure as hell don’t know _you_. So as I may appreciate the effort you’re putting into whatever endeavour you’re pursuing, I cannot help.” He saw the others face fall for a split second before morphing into something unnaturally stoic. “I'm sorry.”

Gakushuu led them silently through the maze, having thought about leaving him behind and running off but decided against it. The guy didn’t look like he’d appreciate the joke.

When the pair exited the luscious flurry of flowers they were greeted by the familiar sight of the king and princess. “I should have known you’d take him to see the gardens.” Gakuhou smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. “I’d like all three of you to take a walk with me.” He then turn and started at a steady pace, to which the three royals obediently followed.

“No doubt Karma already brought up the touching matter of marriage.” He stated, glancing quickly at his son. Gakushuu pursed his lips and eyed the back of his head. Touching matter? What did he mean by that?

“Yes, we need to talk about that.” Karma spoke as he sped up. “You said this was an arranged marriage, mutual agreement. What happened to that?” Well, he sounded mad.

The older king laughed, it sounded cold and empty, “Ah, yes. But I don’t recall the word ‘ _mutual’_.” He turned away from Karma and his eyes stopped on Gakushuu and Okuda. They paused their walking in the middle of one of the long hallways. White washed marble surrounded them as well as dark boysenberry drapes framing the windows.

“Gakushuu,” He tensed as the older man addressed him, authority leaving no room for the role of father. Not that there was one to begin with. “You will be married to Okuda Manami within the next few days.” He paused to let it sink in. Not like it could. Gakushuu stared ahead, expression devoid of anything really, the only thing giving him away was the how his face paled. “The ceremony will be planned of course, and everything will be arranged. As for you two, I suggest you get familiarised with one another, you have to spend the rest of your lives together after all.”

Gakushuu blinked when he saw the man smile – _smile_ – and blinked again. Because this wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real. He convinced himself that there was something in his eyes, everything was blurry and sounded muted out. He had to be sick, right? Maybe he could stop by the infirmary.

“And why did you decide on my behalf?” He found himself saying. But why was he entertaining the dream – because this was still not real – why was he speaking?

“Your duty is to do what’s best for the kingdom, and Karma’s family is offering a great deal of man power for our armies. We couldn’t possible turn down such an offer for your personal preferences.”

Huh. Marriage. It was such a _heavy_ word. What did it mean again? Spending the rest of your life with someone always by your side. That… it sounded nice. From afar.

Gakushuu didn’t want to get married. If it wasn’t obvious enough.

“And if I refuse?” Reality was slowly sinking into the cracks of his shattered mind. Both Karma and Okida gave him worried looks.

“You will be charged with treason and put to death.” Gakushuu nodded but beside him he heard the girl gasp and turn to her brother for help. What help could she possibly hope to get? “Though I would prefer that you agree to this willingly, I don’t have another son.” Karma gave the man a death glare that could rival Gakushuu’s, but for the moment that wasn’t the boy’s concern.

Marriage. It’s a hefty price to pay for a few inexperienced soldiers, even the king had to see that. But it was a conversation for another time and for another place – somewhere private.

“If we’re done here then I’ll leave you youngsters to it.” The king smirked and took his leave.

Gakushuu took a breath and blinked at the retreating figure of his father – of his king. He looked down and flexed his fingers, clenched his teeth, anything to do something about the tension holding his body captive. Tentative fingers fell on his shoulder and he froze and fluidly ducked away from them, masterful in avoiding touches from years prior.

“I'm fine.” He said, eyes scrutinizing the owlishly blinking girl whose hand was awkwardly hanging in open air. His lips thinned in thought and his deadly stare shifted to Karma. “We need to talk.” He made a beckoning motion – one defiantly not meant for a noble – and started walking to his room. He didn’t wait to see if Karma came and if he was being completely honest with himself, he really, _really_ wanted to alone right now.

But as Fate would have it, the redhead complied and followed the royal back, dragging his sister with him.

“I really don’t want to cause trouble, Karma.” Okuda said, voice meek.

“You won’t, everything’s okay. You’ll see.” Karma tried to be reassuring but he didn’t have a clue whether this was a good idea anymore. Everything that looked promising shattering as soon as he became acquainted with the Asano’s.

Gakushuu stopped in front of his room door and eyed the handle, once a sweet assurance of solitude, now a meeting point for probably the second most taxing conversation of the day. He exhaled the breath he’d been holding and peeked over his shoulder before opening the door. “Only you, Karma.” He said, stepped inside and waited for the other.

Karma gave his sister’s hand a quick squeeze and walked into the blonde prince’s room before closing the door behind himself.

“Do you really want to speak to me?” Karma spoke first. His voice was unsurprisingly more serious in the thick air.

“What kind of question is that?” Gakushuu stripped his blazer off and bunched the sleeves of his shirt up.

Karma leaned against his bedpost when Gakushuu inched his way closer to the glass door divided his room from the balcony. “It’s a valid one.” Karma felt like he was treading on thin ice, each quiet word a steady step on the already cracked frozen glass.

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You show up out of the damn blue and suddenly I'm said to marry.” Gakushuu pointed in the direction of the door, presumable where Okuda was still waiting. His voice was low and it would probably have been less scary if he’d been shouting and throwing things. Karma could handle temper-tantrums, not murderous princes.

“We didn’t exactly have a choice you know.” He hesitated in following the prince out onto the balcony. “It was inconsiderate – yes, I won’t argue there, but try to see around the little picture. Marriage isn’t so bad,” Gakushuu shot him a darkening glare, “It’s not, especially if you’re with her. Okuda’s a good person.”

“You keep talking about that.” Gakushuu resumed his position of staring at the wall and gardens. “What choice didn’t you have? What made you so desperate that you had to use me?” His tone went from venomous to mildly enraged.

Karma swiped at his nose and mimicked his leaning position. The marble was cool even under the late afternoon sun, it shone brightly under the star’s rays – an almost blinding whiteness sparkled from the pale stone. “Okuda’s a bastard.”

Gakushuu turned his head to assure Karma he was listening. “The people don’t want her in the royal family, but they also don’t want her disowned, something about ‘a tainted line being allowed to continue’. It’s a load of bull, but enough people rallied against us.” His whiskey eyes were focused on the tiny flowers that could be seen from the slightly elevated lookout point. “They want her executed,” Gakushuu shuddered at the thought, she was innocent. “And the only way to save her was if she was married to someone powerful, someone our people couldn’t touch.”

“And that someone is me.” Gakushuu murmured.

Karma smiled sadly, “Yep. Prince Gakushuu, son of Gakuhou, you are betrothed to my little sister.”

“I’m gay.”

Gakushuu peeked at Karma’s stunned face, a smile tugging at his lips. Karma stared at the side of his face for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. The redhead clutched his sides and shook with the loud, surprisingly pleasant, laughter that had him leaning heavily against the marble balcony.

Gakushuu let a few breathless huffs of air – laughter – fall from smiling lips. It wouldn’t so funny if his father found out.

“I thought for sure a snooty white-collar like you would be hetero.”

Gakushuu smiled and slumped further down, “And I thought a spoiled brat like yourself would have an obnoxious laugh. Isn’t it wonderful to be wrong?”

Karma nudged his shoulder with his own, “Did you just give me a compliment, Asano?” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe I did, what of it?”

“Oh nothing at all, your highness.” The title made Gakushuu cringe.

They were still for maybe a few minutes before Karma broke the spell, “Why don’t you wear your crown?”

Gakushuu sighed, “There’s really no need to. I hardly ever leave the castle and if I do then I don’t want to be recognised. I do have one though, I just don’t wear it.”

Karma straightened himself up before firmly taking Gakushuu’s chin and turning the boy around, forcing him to stand straighter as well. He then careless yanked the silver headdress off and hovered it over the neatly combed head of strawberry blonde. He placed the crown down gently, tucking a few stubborn hairs behind the boy’s ear and then knelt down, right fist clutched over his heart and head bowed. It was the all too familiar sight of respect.

“Hail his majesty, Prince Gakushuu Asano.” Karma’s voice was solemn as he tilted his head up slightly to look at Gakushuu through his red hair, wide and playful smile stretching across his lips.

The blonde prince smiled, amused, and gingerly held his ringed hand out. Karma slipped his fingers under his own, they were warmer but equally as soft and nimble. He brought the crowned prince’s hand to his mouth, never breaking eye-contact, and breathed just over the knuckles. Gakushuu felt his breathing strain as his eyes shifted between the golden amber and thin, soft lips. Karma closed the miniscule gap and kissed his hand, missing the ring completely as he held the delicate fingers to his mouth.

Soft. And warm. And those eyes, or was it fire? He couldn’t tell, not really, not now. Gakushuu tilted his head slightly, mindful of Karma’s crown resting atop and continued to gawk at the lips pressed against his skin. He’d forgotten what breathing was and everything else didn’t seem so important anymore.

But if Karma’s lips felt this satiny, how did the rest of him feel? With his thumb, Gakushuu brushed gently over Karma’s cheek, making the boy below him blink lazily.

Then, a knock.

Gakushuu and Karma turned their attention to the closed door where muffled movement sounded from. “Your majesties, the king requests your presence for dinner.” A servant.

Karma stood, hand still loosely holding Gakushuu’s and dragged his thumb over the knuckles before letting go. When his hand fell back to his side, Gakushuu missed the warmth now being replaced by the cooling air of evening.

“We should-” The blonde cleared his throat, “We should probably get going.”

Karma turned his head, “Yeah, we should.” Gakushuu took the crown off and handed it back, all while keeping his eyes firmly on the ground or to the side. Karma didn’t look like the mischievous fool he’d been this afternoon and it bothered him, he was used to that – not this monarch staring him down with perfect eyes.

What was he saying? No, he couldn’t think that was. This isn’t some destined love story where the betrothed prince falls for his princess’s brother. Love? Hmm. That’s an awfully strong word to use for someone you’ve just met.

The two princes made their way to the dining hall in tense silence, neither daring to speak a word.

“I'm hosting a gala tomorrow evening, to celebrate your engagement.” The king said and he looked up from his meal with an amused glint in his eyes. They were seated around the table exactly as at breakfast and Gakushuu noted how none of them had lunch.

“How wonderful.” Gakushuu replied dryly. “She doesn’t even have a ring on her finger and yet you want to show us off.”

Okuda kept her head down and ate quietly while Karma watched the exchange with a blank face. “Yes, you can’t have a marriage and not expect the publicity. You and Okuda will both be bombarded with questions no doubt, I want you to explain how it was your duty to the kingdom by marrying for power.”

“The things you do for control never cease to amaze me, father. How do you expect the people to believe that the prince they hardly know suddenly decides to marry a princess they’ve never heard of?” Controlled irritation seeped into his voice, directed solely at the excuse of a father.

The king set his silverware down and dabbed his mouth, “I don’t have the desire or tolerance for your stubbornness, boy.” All three of the young royalty stopped eating. “Get over yourself, it’s marriage not war. If you cannot keep your own emotions in check for such a trivial task then you have no business running a kingdom.”

He excused himself and left the maids to clean his plates. Gakushuu kept his head down and proceeded to finish his own meal, ignoring the sympathetic gaze from Okuda and the scowl Karma sported. That was unnecessary, especially so since they had guests. The young prince was embarrassed, angry and – at the end of the day – powerless. The trio didn’t speak for the rest of dinner, each keeping their opinions to themselves and deciding not to discuss the uneasy addressing of the king prior. When they finally decided to call it a night, Gakushuu asked one of the butlers to show the siblings their rooms before retiring to his own.

He showered then changed into his sleepwear, which was just an oversized shirt and socks – yes, he slept with socks – and groggily crawled into bed. Of course he didn’t fall asleep immediately, too much things on his mind, not to mention the nagging feeling of being too alert even for the thought of sleep. He grabbed his headphones and played whichever random song was first on his playlist, the musical lullabies didn’t work as he thought they would. And soon Gakushuu found himself sitting on the balcony and playing Candy Crush, because what else would you do late at night when you can’t sleep?

“Gakushuu!” A nervous whisper came from his door, followed by a hesitant few knocks. The beckoned prince stood up quickly and cracked his door open only to be pushed aside by another boy with a mop of red hair. Karma hastily closed the door and brought his finger to his mouth, silencing the prince who was about to voice his concern. Rushed footsteps echoed from behind the wooden barrier.

One of the servants then rapped against his bedroom door, Karma swiftly hurried to the balcony and peeked his head in. When Gakushuu opened up again, he was met with a distressed looking servant who was panting and red in the face. “Your majesty, have you seen prince Akabane? He’s snuck out of he’s room and I cannot seem to find him.” The man explained after politely bowing.

Gakushuu peeked over to the balcony so see a begging Karma, he held back a smirk and replied, “No, I haven’t. Though I would advise hast in finding him before morning.” The warning had the servant muttering apologies and scrambling to resume his search.

From behind him, Karma sniggered and stepped out of the shadows. “Thanks for that.” The runaway prince was dressed in a tight dark grey V-neck covered with a maroon leather jacket, unzipped with sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His arms were concealed behind multiple thick and thin, black leather bracelets. He wore a dark mahogany jeans and black sneakers and to complete his look, he donned his silver crown.

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, “And where are you planning to go?”

Karma didn’t look too fazed by Gakushuu’s scrutinizing gaze. “Hmm? Oh, my friend owns a bar in town, he has a parallel one in my kingdom called _3-E_.”

The blonde prince hummed, “It sounds familiar, though I know it as _3-A_.”

The redhead grinned, “Your majesty, would you like to accompany me?” he inched closer to the half-naked prince with a challenge in his eyes.

“That’s the dumbest idea I’ve heard come out of your mouth, Akabane.” Gakushuu crossed his arms and cocked his hip, an unimpressed look covering his features. “We have to attend a gala tomorrow and I don’t think sneaking out of the castle will improve my father’s particularly sadistic mood.”

“We won’t be out for too long, I promise.” At the doubtful look the blonde continued to give him, Karma continued. “Think of it as your bachelor party.” To this, Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.

They stood there for several tense moments, Gakushuu waiting for Karma to give up and the latter waiting for him to cave.

“Fine. I’ll go.”

Karma’s smile broadened as he glanced towards the walk in closet and dragged the other prince closer. “The dress code is Black-&-Red.” He said quickly before rummaging through Gakushuu’s neatly packed clothes. The room lit up upon their entry and Karma surveyed the racks and cupboards before moving closer to the shirts. The room was carpeted in a pale grey colour, and to the far wall was a full length mirror boarded in a gold frame. The cupboards were cream and contrasted with the darker floor, their handles being a deep gold. Hidden behind a glass box, proudly sitting under a glimmering light, was Gakushuu’s crown. It had three peaks, the middle being slightly higher, with thin veiny designs protruding from the solid, smooth gold.

After tedious waiting and Karma flinging random shirts his way, Gakushuu decided to dress himself. He found a simple black t-shirt which he combined with an onyx jeans that left little to nothing to the imagination – something he’d never thought he’d wear – and a pair of red Converse after Karma argued that the ankle boots were too much. He then threw on a mahogany blazer as an afterthought in case the temperature dropped.

“You look good.” Karma remarked as he watched Gakushuu adjust his collar “Now we just need your crown and then we’re good to go.”

“Why are we going with our crowns? Won’t people recognise us?” The younger prince asked as Karma opened the glass case and removed the crown.

“The point is to be recognised, the club is VIP only and if they think we’re a pair of nobody’s; they won’t let us in.” He explained and carefully placed the golden headdress on Gakushuu’s hair, after roughing it up of course. “There. Now…” Karma held his hand out, and after a suspicious look Gakushuu took his offered up and was quickly yanked out the room.

Karma was very tactical when sneaking through the darkened hallways. Extra guards had been stationed at almost every corner to look for the missing prince, which only made the task of escaping even harder. Surprisingly, the redhead bypassed all the extra security by opening one of the hidden doors to the underground passages – because every castle has them.

“How do you know about these?” The younger prince asked as he was guided through the confusing twists of candle lit stone.

“I might’ve had a few spy’s infiltrate your castle.” Karma was unapologetic in his statement as he continued to drag the fuming boy further away from home.

The winding passages finally ended at dingy stone house on the outside of the walls. Both prince’s welcomed the soft moonlight air. Karma didn’t let go of Gakushuu’s hand as he continued to manoeuvre through the mostly empty streets, careful to avoid the occasional guard. The cobblestone streets were dimly lit by house lights, until they got to the main street which seemed to be flooded with people and bars. The mismatched lights bounced onto the partying people and trampled stone streets. It was a huge change from the quiet air to noisiness of the flurry of people pouring out of clubs and waiting in line to be let in. Nobody seemed to notice the two royals yet, too busy conversing with their fellow partiers.

The redhead led them to a dark brick club with its name in large, red, neon lights; _3-A_. a short women with green hair falling down her back and over her shoulders in waves stood by the door with a clipboard. She perked up immediately when she saw Karma.

“Hi, your majesties.” She did a sweet curtsey in the tiny cocktail dress she wore, paired with chunky boots and equally chunky jewellery.

“Hey Kayano, how’s it going?” Karma greeted. Gakushuu watched idly from the side-lines as he peeked past the shorter girl, but nothing could be seen past the dark passage leading into the club.

“Oh, you know, same old–same old. Nagisa’s grumpy about moving again, everyone else wanted to stay back at _3-E_ so I decided to join him. I haven’t been at _3-A_ before,” he glanced at Gakushuu and offered a sly grin. “The clientele is better.”

“Don’t go ogling the prince now, he’s engaged.” The green haired girl raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really now?”

“To my sister!” Karma quickly clarified, slightly flustered. Luckily it could hardly be seen under the red lights of the club. “Now can we get in or what?”

“But of course.” She bowed and swept her arm to the entrance. Gakushuu passed a few angry customers who were still waiting in line, completely ignoring his higher status and claiming that it was ‘first come, first served’. _Tch_ , peasants.

As seen outside, a darkened passage was their route to the club, posters of abstract art were plastered to the black walls, the floor was a dark marble and the tiny fairy lights hanging from the ceiling cast low shadows. When they finally made it to the main section of the club, Gakushuu was taken back. He never made it his point to frequent the nightlife of the city, getting out of the castle was already a struggle on its own, but he regrets not doing this sooner.

Behind the double doors were throngs of people grinding it up on a dancefloor that took up most of the space. Bordering the room along the right and far back was a long bar, glass counter and high bar stools mostly vacant. Majority of the people were more than happy to crowd around the DJ in hopes they played their favourite song. Through the thick swarm of body’s Gakushuu barely managed to squeeze alongside Karma who seemed to be navigating with little to no trouble.

“Ah, Nagisa, there you are!” Karma’s voice was raised to punch through the loud music.

The person he was speaking to had light blue hair, cut short with longer stands framing his face. He wore a black shirt and tie with a red waistcoat and around both his wrists were thin leather bracelets.

“Karma! It’s good to see you, come this way.” He beckoned the redhead over, Gakushuu in tow, and main his way to a hidden door which sat between where the bars would have joint in the corner. Through the door it was much quieter with lavish red couches and thick black carpets dominating the décor. Not many people were here, those who were sat peacefully in their own corner. Some had women on their laps while others preferred a tall glass of alcohol occupying their hands. Gakushuu silently observed the occupants of the spacious room, most looked like they were rich – dressed in their pressed suits and silk dresses.

Some glanced his way and nodded their head in subtle respect, others were completely oblivious – drunk – to his presence. They continued walking until the waistcoat wearing host led them to a secluded room further back.

It was more of a booth, bathed in shadows with flickering candles lining the stairs leading up to it. Two glasses of wine were readily placed on the chocolate coloured table, the cushiony booth itself was garnet in colour.

“You’ll have complete privacy, no cameras, no microphones, no windows or suspicious vents.” Nagisa smiled at the two of them. “And the waiters will knock before coming in.” he pointed to a hanging phone attached to the wall, along with a menu. “Just call in through that if you need anything.” He bowed and made his exit.

The two princes took their seats, Karma impatiently reaching for his glass and taking a sip. “Why are we in such a secluded room?”

Karma quirked an eyebrow at the question, “I’m still a prince, even _I_ know I can’t go sweating it up with the commoners, I have a reputation to uphold.” He smirked and draped his arm over the back of the seat. “Plus, this way we’re alone.”

“You planning something, Akabane?” Gakushuu couldn’t hide the teasing glint in his tone.

Karma surveyed the room lazily, “Maybe… After all,” He took another sip of his wine, “It wouldn’t be a bachelor party if you don’t get a little action.” He gestured to the menu next to the phone.

Gakushuu reached over and skimmed the leather clad folder,

_Food_

_Drinks_

_Entertainment_

_Companions_

“What the hell are ‘ _Companions’_?”

At this the redhead placed his glass back on the table and reached over to take the menu. After scanning over it he replied, “I didn’t think they’d have it here too.”

“Have what here?” Gakushuu was starting to get impatient, especially since he wanted to confirm his suspicions. And if he was right, then he’d need to have a word with his father in getting rid of the issue.

“Prostitution.” Thought so.

Gakushuu pursed his lips. “We have to tell someone about this.” When Karma hastily turned his head, Gakushuu cut him off before he could speak. “Karma, I don’t care if he’s your friend, if he’s promoting prostitution then I’ll have to shut him down.”

“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong. Nagisa doesn’t promote it. He just… he has it in a controlled environment.” When the blonde prince raised an eyebrow, Karma took it as his cue to continue, “It’s a separate organisation that… takes people in and sells their bodies. Nagisa gives them a place of business so that they don’t work in some dirty brothel or out in the streets, he keeps them fed as well.”

“Why doesn’t he just report them?”

Karma sighed heavily, “It’s a really big organisation they’ve got going that’s spread over more than a few kingdoms. Even if you try and close up shop for them, they’ll always find ways to start back up.” He paused, “But there are ways I work around their system. I’ll sometimes pay for a bunch and help them escape.”

“Hmm. It sounds like a plan. But won’t they know it’s you letting them go?”

“No, I make it look like they’d been planning it from the beginning.” When Karma smiled, Gakushuu greedily fed off his radiating excitement and reached for the phone. He dialled the number and waited but instead of someone picking up – which was what he expected from a phone call – a soft ding sounded before the line went dead.

When Gakushuu put the phone down, confused, a knock sounded from the door. They didn’t wait and instead let themselves in, followed by a line of young men and women. Each person wore grubby and dishevelled clothing, their heads were hung and their hands were submissively clasped either in front of their scrawny bodies or hung limply at their sides. The sight both hurt and angered the young prince. These were his people, being sold off like animals to be used against their will.

The tubby man leading the people looked smug and disgusting. His dark hair was greasy and heavy, combed to the back to reveal round and wide eyes with an all too broad smile. Gakushuu fought the urge to cringe while Karma eyed the man with calculating taciturnity.

“Ah, your majesties.” The man bowed as best he could with his bulging stomach, the rest of the small group followed. There were five people, three women and two men. “How may I be of service?” Jump off a damn roof.

However much the blonde prince would have liked to request it, he couldn’t. Instead, he decided on a more civil approach. “We’re looking for a little… fun. Do you think you could help us out?” Gakushuu stood, Karma’s eyes curiously studying him from behind, and walked closer to the man with the most angelic smile in his arsenal.

The man laughed greedily, “Yes, your majesty, we have a fine selection tonight.” Each one of the prisoners shuddered at their captor’s hard gaze.

Gakushuu sashayed his way over to the first girl, long, straight blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked feisty and immediately turned away when the prince nudged her head. She got a scowl from the ugly man. “Do you just rent or are they for sale?” He tilted his head in an all too innocent manner for what he was discussing.

“Uh, we don’t sell, your majesty.” Hesitant.

The prince smiled and dragged a finger over the next girl’s cheek – correction, boy. He had longer black hair with honey coloured eyes. “Are you sure you can’t make an exception?” He turned his saddened gaze to the man, begging him to grant his one and only wish.

From behind him Karma idly sipped his drink and tried his best not to burst out laughing at the older man’s sudden nervousness.

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, for you, your majesty. Though the price will be slightly higher.” He grinned at that. Of course.

“Good.” Gakushuu paused and twirled the amber-blonde hair of another boy around his finger. “I’ll take all of them.”

The entire room jolted at his statement, “A-all of them, your majesty? Why?”

“I’m a kinky little shit.” At that Karma _had_ to laugh. Or at least snort, earning him a confused and guarded glance from the old man.

“Yes. Alright then. I presumption I can collect your payment from Mr Shiota?” Gakushuu cast a side glance Karma’s way.

The redhead finally spoke. “Yes. Tell him to put it on my account.” The man bowed, looked at the two royals and slowly made his way back out the door.

As soon as the sleek wood shut, Karma bubbled over with uncontained amusement, Gakushuu wasn’t so pleased. He turned away and snarled, grabbing his glass and downing what was left of the red wine.

“I feel like I need a shower.”

Karma’s giggles died down as he wiped a tear away. “Ah… Wow, you’re quiet the actor prince Asano. Very entertaining.”

“Shut up.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking to the confused and fidgety group. “You are all free to go.” He said and looked up. They weren’t convinced. “Though, I suppose you can’t leave immediately, they might get suspicious and kidnap you again,” he mused out loud. “In that case, it would be safer to have the city guard escort you home.”

“Geez, you’re so uptight.” Remarked Karma as he stood and walked over to the group of five. “What your dear prince is trying to say is that you will no longer be held captive. He bought you just to let you go.”

“Forgive the ungratefulness, your majesty, but how do we know this isn’t a ploy?” The dark haired boy asked, that same honey glazed eyes careful and calculating under the childlike demeanour.

Karma peeked at Gakushuu over his shoulder with a smirk. The younger prince leaned against the propped up hand and traced the rim of his glass. “You’re smart, I’ll give you that. Luckily for you, you’re all prince Karma’s responsibility now.”

“What?”

“Indeed.” The young prince smiled, “You are significantly more experienced in dealing with these matters. Besides, you’re the one who dragged me along, the least you can do is take care of a few misused citizens.”

The blonde prince made his way to the darker haired boy who spoke up, “However, if you feel so inclined, I’d like to offer you a job working for me.” The boy immediately stood a little straighter at the proposition.

“I’d appreciate that, your majesty.” He beamed with a wide smile.

“I’ll ask Nagisa to call the city guard and let them take you home.” Karma announced and started to the door. The two princes received mumbles of thanks before the group vanished behind the doors.

“You did a good thing there.” Gakushuu snorted and reclined in his seat.

“Yeah. It’s unsettling how little I actually know about what’s going on in my own kingdom.” He frowned, “How can I be expected to run it?”

Karma joined him laying back, “You’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah…”

The soft beats of the music from the main dancefloor could just barely be heard under the calm serenity of their private room. It was a good change from Gakushuu’s usual sumptuous bedroom, the nitty-gritty feel of common life, even from this sliver of an experience, felt amazing.

“Hey, Gakushuu?”

The blonde turned his head just as Karma’s hand moved to cup his face, the redhead leaned forward and just barely brushed their lips. The blonde prince sucked in a quick breath before locking their lips, his hand latching onto the side of Karma’s neck.

He’d never kissed anyone before. His first kiss. In the back room of a club, and he was having his first kiss with the brother of his fiancé. But… this was fine, right? Maybe, probably. Gods, Karma’s lips felt amazing. They were soft and – and warm, so warm. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. Well, he was thinking but every thought, every brainwave, every ripple of activity in his mind was focused on those fiercely _gentle_ lips.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking? Maybe it was the adrenaline of sneaking out? _Maybe_ , it was the lack of sleep? All Gakushuu really knew was that this was a poisonous drink, and he was savouring every last drop.

They pulled away slowly, never really wanting to lose all contact.

Karma’s finger stroked over Gakushuu’s reddened cheek. The blonde prince was slightly short of breath and his eyes were falling shut.

“Please don’t ruin the moment by saying something stupid.” Gakushuu muttered.

Karma’s hand fell down to his waist and the redhead coaxed him closer. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” When Gakushuu didn’t resist, Karma pulled him all the way over until the blonde saddled him.

They locked lips once more and with a better angle Karma could easily charm Gakushuu’s lips apart until their two tongues were in a sensual dance for dominance. Gakushuu’s fingers tickled Karma’s nape as they grasped at the shorter red hair. When the silver crown toppled to the plush of the booth, the blonde prince was quick to remove his golden headdress as well. Karma slid his hands over the skin-tight jeans until they curved over Gakushuu’s ass and squeezed. The blonde whined at the touch and fisted the collar of Karma’s jacket. A constantly kissing mouth moved over Gakushuu’s jaw and trailed down slowly to his shoulder. He continued to grip Karma’s jacket between his flexing fingers as the redhead worked his lips and tongue over the blondes faintly freckled skin. Karma gradually made his way back to Gakushuu’s lips and they were once again locked together with fire and newfound lust.

Knocking sounded from the door just before a blue haired owner slipped inside. The two princes pulled away hastily, breaking the thin trail of saliva connecting them. Nagisa spluttered to a halt as he cast his eyes down while Gakushuu calmly moved off a grinning Karma’s lap.

“So _very_ sorry to disturb, but, uh, we may have a slight problem.” One of his hands was on the door handle while the other clutched a key. “The guards are here and they’re looking for the _missing_ princes.” At this he raised an eyebrow and Karma laughed nervously.

“How are we going to get out?” Gakushuu asked as he stood.

“Well, I may be able to sneak you through the crowd and out the back.” The blonde’s lip thinned at the almost disgusting thought. “It’s your only option right now. Kayano’s doing her best to keep them out but I don’t know how much longer she can distract them with puddings of the world.”

“Okay.” Karma answered and picked his crown up.

“Ask the city guards to escort that group home and tell the dark haired one to come to the palace beginning of next week.” Gakushuu said before following.

The three were surprisingly surreptitious in their swift escape past the booing crowds of people. The dress code played a big part in helping them blend into the horde. Nagisa guided them to the back door before bowing and bidding them farewell, maybe Gakushuu could visit next time he sneaks out.

The trip back to the safety of their rooms was filled with hurried scurries across the polished floor of empty hallways. Guards were on high alert searching for the missing royals and Karma just couldn’t get enough of bypassing them.

“Some security you have. If it’s this easy for us to sneak past, I can’t imagine how many times your ‘impenetrable fortress’ has been infiltrated.” Gakushuu promptly silenced him with a slap to his head.

When they made it back to the relative safety and seclusion of Gakushuu’s bedroom, the two princes both breathed sighs of relief. The strawberry blonde had left his phone in his room and when flicked his screen on, a message from his father popped up. It said that they had something important to talk about, it came through just after he’d left, but there was no way he could have known he snuck out as well right?

“That was fun.”

Gakushuu turned, “Yeah…” He let a smile play on his lips. “Thanks for the suggestion.”

“Not a problem.”

The room fell silent, each prince having something on their minds but too unsure whether to voice it. There couldn’t have been more to say, it wasn’t even that long of a night. Sneaking out, going to a club, buying prostitutes and sneaking back in. And then the rather heated make out session that both of them would definitely not forget. Hopefully. Was Karma even gay? Gakushuu never asked, maybe he should. But that wouldn’t matter, he was to marry Okuda.

“You should probably head back before they find you here.” Karma nodded and, reluctantly, made it to the door before pausing. He really felt that he should say something.

The redhead turned around, ready to force Gakushuu to say _something_ about the kiss but it turned out that the prince had other ideas. Better ideas.

The blonde prince cupped his cheeks just as he opened his mouth to speak and kissed him, the movement was brutally desperate, fast, sudden and conveyed too much raw emotion to be spoken. The younger prince’s fingers curled around Karma’s ears and clenched, almost as if he was afraid the redhead would pull away. Karma’s own hands came up to hold Gakushuu’s nape, pressing their lips even closer together.

The moment was over almost as soon as it began. Gakushuu pulled away first, his eyes gradually opening as his hands slide down to Karma’s shoulders. They breathed the same air, stared into each other’s eyes and swirled in the same whirlpool of emotional thought.

“This is a shit begging to hit the fan.” Gakushuu remarked and the corner of Karma’s lip twitched up. “But you should really be leaving now, we need our rest for the gala.”

When they pulled away Karma unstrapped one of the thinner bands circling his arms and held it out. “Still undecided, but more than acquaintances?”

“Agreed.” Gakushuu smiled and let the redhead tie the skimpy band around his arm. Its intricate design was of twin dragons twisting around a thin, almost unnoticeable, silver band between them. “Definitely more than acquaintances.”

Karma disappeared behind the door not too soon after that and Gakushuu was left the gaze at the thin band wrapped around his arm. He then decided that he wouldn’t take it off. After changing and curling up in his bed, sleep came much easier.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

Gakushuu was awoken by the sun and cool breeze that wafted through his room at the ass-crack of dawn. He’d forgotten to close the glass door last night.

He stretched and ambled to his bathroom to get the foul taste of morning breath and wine out of his mouth. Though, that wasn’t the only taste swirling around on his tongue. Gakushuu paused in front of his mirror, mouth rimmed with white foam and toothbrush hanging off his bottom lip. He tugged at the loosely hanging shirt and scrutinised his reflection. No way.

“Oh my fucking gods,” His fingers glazed the circular purple blotch on his shoulder. “Karma…”

Gakushuu tugged the shirt over and continued brushing his teeth. And he absolutely _did not_ smile to himself.

The young prince made it to breakfast dressed in a stark white shirt and a beige blazer and slacks. And still, he hadn’t removed the thin band around his arm. And for once the prince felt the need to wear his crown along with every other royal occupying the dining table.

Karma was pushing the food around in his mostly filled plate, Okuda ate quietly – no surprise there – and his father was nowhere to be seen. Gakushuu took a seat opposite Karma and Okuda and was immediately served his own plate of food. The three sat in resounding silence.

“So, prince Asano,” Karma raised a slender eyebrow, “You slept well?”

Gakushuu regarded Karma with indifference, “I slept just fine, thank you for asking.”

The redhead smirked and continued between pecking at his food and moving it around. “Hey, Gakushuu, have you got training grounds I could use?”

The room spiked with a sudden tenseness, for Gakushuu anyway. Yes, they did have somewhere to train, they had a whole academy really, but royalty were not allowed in unless on official business. And there was no way they’d let the heir to another kingdom look over their soldiers train.

“Yes, we do. Though, technically it’s off limits to royals.”

“Really?” Karma didn’t look fazed in the least. “Then it’s a shame I'm a royal. Right, Okuda?”

“Karma, don’t do anything stupid.” She warned.

“You definitely missed my little escapade last night.” The redhead said with another mischievous smirk.

“We have gyms, you know.” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.

Karma cringed in response, “Yeah, but it’s not the same as fighting with an actual sword.” The redhead then mimicked duelling.

Gakushuu rolled his eyes and finished off the meagre amount of food left on his plate. If the redhead was still up for it, then maybe he could take Karma out to the barracks where he always went. It would be a tight squeeze, especially with the guards on high alert and the gala to prepare for. Plus his father still wanted to have a word – or several – with him.

“I’m sure I can work something out.” The blonde said, his voice slightly lower.

Karma beamed and rushed to stuff his mouth, he didn’t finish off his meal but he got something in at least.

When the three were done, Okuda moved to the gardens since she was interested in the abundance of flower species. And it was no surprise that Karma decided to follow Gakushuu when he left for his room.

“You should change into something more inconspicuous.”

Karma scoffed, “What, like commoner clothes?” Gakushuu nodded. “Oh, you’re serious? I don’t think I have any.” The blonde sighed.

“I have some that might fit you.”

Gakushuu ended up giving Karma a plain grey shirt and black pants which were higher quality than the norm but it would pass. The younger prince dressed in a similar white shirt with the collar popped and a brown waistcoat – under which was a knife in case they ran into trouble – with loose pants and knee-high boots.

“Ready?”

Karma pursed his lips, “Not quite.”

“What–”

Karma kissed him, the tiniest peck for the briefest of seconds, then he pulled away. Their lips connected a second time, then a third and on the fourth their touch lingered for a while longer. Gakushuu’s reached up to clasp Karma’s hands which were cupping his cheeks, with his thumps rubbing over the flushed skin.

“Now I’m ready.”

The two parted and with Gakushuu’s best expressionless face – with the added blush – they snuck past the crowded areas of the castle on their way to the castle guard barracks.

Outside the sun broke through thick, grey and threatening clouds which covered the sky in their ominous intimidation. The air wasn’t as cold as it could’ve been but the nipping of the wind had Karma clenching his hands in his pockets. Servants and cleaners, gardeners and soldiers milled around the back of the castle.

Towards the exit gate, the one leading to the barracks, Gakushuu and Karma encountered a guard.

They saluted, “Hail his majesty, Prince Gakushuu.”

He nodded his acknowledgment and straightened his back, lifting his chin and basically radiated authority. “We would like entrance.”

The guard faltered for a moment, “B-both of you, sire?”

“Yes, both of us.”

“Um…”

“Did I stutter?” The guard recoiled and stood a little stiffer, like he’d been slapped in the face by the sharp tone.

“Sire, you’ve been coming here for a while and the commander has condoned it, b-but I’m afraid that I haven’t been giving permission to let someone other than yourself in without proper authority.” He was defensive and Gakushuu took note of the hand gun strapped to his leg as well as the rifle slung over his back. “Your majesty, please understand that we cannot risk it.”

The younger prince sighed briefly and crossed his arms, “I understand the situation.” He thought for a moment, how was he supposed to get the – surprisingly quiet – Akabane inside?

He’s going through a hell of a lot just to please this prince.

“Then I’d like to speak to the commander, he can decide whether prince Karma is allowed inside. If not, then we’ll leave immediately.” He narrowed his eyes and the guard withered under his stare. “Is that _satisfactory_?”

“Y-yes, sire, of course.”

The guard stepped to the side and opened the gate, swiping his key card over the tiny screen until it lit up green.

The barracks were filled with soldiers, veterans to new recruits, all scampering around and, for the most part, ignoring the two royals. They stood out more than Karma would have thought, most soldiers were dressed in all black with sangria accents around their collars and sleeves. Each soldier sported a dagger or two as well as a gun sticking out from under their jacket or openly strapped to their backs like the previous guard.

The ground was scruffy from being trampled and sleek coffee coloured buildings lined the pathways, making it look like a mini city. The royals passed people dressed in the same black and purple uniform, talking, drinking, laughing – behind some tall barriers they could see the shooting range and hear guns going off in the distance. Closer to the middle was a tiny little house-like structure with the Asano crest on the wall.

Two stoic guards stood on either side of the door and saluted when Gakushuu neared. The blonde prince didn’t knock but simple swung the door open and stepped inside. Having nothing better to do, and rather not keen on pissing the scary looking guards off, Karma followed.

“Prince Gakushuu?”

“Commander Karasuma. You’re not busy are you?” The man was very much busy, leaning over piles of paper and strategic planning. Many of those papers had large, red confidentiality stamps plastered across them.

Karasuma eyed Karma and swiftly swept the documents to the side. “I always have time for you sire.”

“Wonderful.” Gakushuu said, smile etching onto his features. “I’d like to discuss whether it would be possible for me and my friend here to train in the barracks.”

If Karasuma was taken back, he didn’t show it. “Is there a reason you want give him the opportunity to gather information and take it back to be used against us?” He replied smoothly and Karma smirked.

“He has a point, who knows whether I’m just using you to infiltrate your military?”

“You’re not helping.” Gakushuu’s stern tone caused Karma to take a step back and smirk at the darkening expression.

Karasuma cleared his throat, “You know I respect your choices, sire, but why are you letting prince Karma near here – not to mention you brought him right to the heart of our strategic planning.”

“I’m sure Karma wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize the pact between our two kingdoms.” He turned to Karasuma – and once again, if the man was surprised, he did a damn good job of not showing it. “I presume you’ve heard about the arranged marriage by now.”

The darker haired man nodded grimly, he knew Gakushuu didn’t plan on settling down anytime soon. He was far too young and he still had much to learn about caring for a family let alone ruling a kingdom. “I trust your judgment, if you believe having him here is safe then I’ll respect that. The guards will be alerted to give prince Karma entrance onto the grounds.”

Gakushuu cracked a miniscule smile at that, Karma had to squint if he wanted to catch the twitch of lips.

The young prince was rather quick to take his leave and weaved his way through soldiers. Karma followed of course, sending smug looks to the people who dared raise their eyebrows at him or even looked at him the wrong way. Not only was he royalty but he was accompanying their crowned prince, the heir to the throne, these solders couldn’t touch him. Unless of course they wanted a war, and you know? Karma didn’t exactly think that was so bad.

They walked up to a large gate with its fences surrounding an open pit ring. The grass was trampled viciously but the field was huge and Karma could see at least four other pairs sparing. The sound of metal on metal sounded through the bustle of people. Some soldiers were fighting with daggers, others with swords and some were armed with staffs. It send a wave of excitement through the redhead.

Gakushuu led them to the changing rooms where he donned leather boots but decided against the thin armour and added the straps across his back in preparation for his weapon. Karma dressed himself in similar attire minus the straps.

The younger prince then made his way to the weaponry room. The large space was divided into two sections, one side was for the general population of their army – swords, daggers and guns in bulk. The other side was far smaller and restricted to the higher ranking officers, custom weapons hung on the walls, glass cabinets housing personalised artillery and they had a wider array of arms to choose from. Gakushuu had his weapon designed a while back when he first started coming to the barracks on a regular basis, especially reserved for the prince.

Karma whistled, “Wow, impressive collection you have here.”

“We’re equipped to go to war at any given moment, preparation is key.” Gakushuu commented and walked over to a locked cabinet further back.

A huge Asano crest was plaster over the two doors as well as a key pad. The blonde prince quickly unlocked it and pulled out a weapon of his own. When he’d first requisitioned the rather large and scary looking weapon, Karasuma was, to put it mildly, confused. It seemed impractical considering it was much larger than himself and appeared to require more effort to wield compared to a simple short sword or even the general katana that most seemed to use.

The hilt was made from a light weight material – titanium – as was half the blade. Veins of purple colour pulsed through the black titanium and burst over the blade in vines of lighter shades.

Karma paused, not even realising that he was gaping until Gakushuu walked over and closed his mouth with a gentle lift of his fingers. The smile he wore was much too innocent for someone carrying a monster of a [scythe](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5e/b3/c8/5eb3c847aa82d13f215de6434dd351b5.jpg).

The blade itself curved inward in a large arc and the sharp-looking edge, an edge that could very well decapitate someone with ease, was freaking _lilac_. Everything on it looking like it could, in some way, be used to cause some serious damage. From the purple razor-like edge and the sharp point sticking out on the opposite side, all the way to the small blade at the bottom of the staff hilt. It was a beautiful mixture of elegance and death.

Maybe this weapon _did_ suit Gakushuu.

“Gods…” Karma breathed. The younger prince strapped the weapon to his back and motioned for Karma to follow him.

“My weapon was personalised to me, so you don’t need to worry. My soldiers won’t be prancing around as reapers anytime soon.” He looked amused. “But I think it’s time you chose your weapon, prince Karma.”

Karma’s smirk returned as he gazed at the array of sharp and pointy objects in front of him. They had guns with blades attached to them, good for long range but not particularly useful in close combat. And something told Karma that he’d need all the usefulness he could get out of his weapon. The axes and claymores looked intimidating, the blade edges a similar lilac tint to them. It seemed to be a running theme with all the weapons surrounding him. But Karma was never really good with bulky armaments.

His eyes finally landed on the smaller, more agile collection of blades. Short swords didn’t have the same appeal they had ten years ago and he grew out of the twin daggers, a scimitar didn’t look like it could stand a chance against Gakushuu’s scythe though.

Finally Karma picked his weapon of choice up, admiring the soft accent of purple along the blade and running his fingers over the black and gold hilt. He swung the blade and paused in a readied stance. The [katana ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/61/c9/36/61c93683645a21069f26f722b464fb0c.jpg)had reach and felt sturdy enough that it could probably withstand a hit from Gakushuu, plus the blade was thin and light which promised speed. And sometimes a quick and skilled jab is better than a giant heavy hitter.

Gakushuu didn’t say anything, but nodded and started towards the exit.

The training field was vacant now, due to Gakushuu’s presence no doubt. However there were a few stray soldiers lingering along the edges of the fence and looking out, probably there to observe and make sure Karma didn’t try anything.

“Are you ready to get your ass handed to you?” Karma taunted and drew his sword.

Gakushuu twirled the scythe with surprising ease and Karma couldn’t stop staring at the way the purple blade curved downwards around the prince’s legs. “Cockiness will be your downfall, brat.”

“Who’re you calling brat?”

Karma jerked forward, expecting Gakushuu’s abrupt defence that sent sparks flying, and turned to deliver another hit in one fluid motion. Gakushuu didn’t looked phased as he continued to block every attempt at a connecting blow, his scythe in an endless spin that effortlessly pushed Karma’s blade off its mark.

He had to give the redhead credit, the guy was relentless and extremely fast. Karma’s fighting style was masterful and focused more on precision rather than pure force, his hits were dangerously fatal and he’s moves were continuous.

Gakushuu smirked before forcing Karma away from him, both princes jumped back to put some distance between them. Karma huffed and gripped the katana with both hands as he eyed Gakushuu’s stance. The blonde couldn’t decide if the look meant he wanted to fight him or fuck him. Either one sounded good though.

This time Gakushuu was the one to initiate. The curve of his scythe flung over his head and descended down with frightening momentum, he turned his body with the movement of his weapon and watched as the blade crashed to the ground. Karma barely dodged the quick strike. Gakushuu didn’t stop there though, the lilac blade slid over the trampled grass with startling speed that would have cut Karma’s feet had he not jumped back.

“You’re not half bad, Asano.”

Gakushuu sustained his movements and worked on pushing Karma back, forcing him to either parry or jump further backwards. It was a silent victory to watch the redhead duck and dodge with such frustration.

“You’re going to get nowhere if you don’t fight back.” The younger prince stated and took a calm step back. He leaned against his scythe nonchalantly whereas Karma was huffing to catch his breath.

“Tch,” The smirk he got in return was vicious, as was the pointy-end-first lung.

Gakushuu almost laughed as he moved around his weapon and delivered a swift kick to Karma’s back. He then lifted the scythe and curved it around the kneeling redhead’s neck, the purple edge didn’t touch the unmarred skin but there was no way Karma would be—

His katana jabbed upwards and scrapped across the blade, forcing it to keep away from him, as Karma stood and then brought the lilac edge to Gakushuu’s neck. The blonde barely hand time to grip his arm before the sharpness was pressed against his skin. The redhead paused and narrowed his eyes.

“It’s a nice mark you’ve got there, where’d you get it?” Karma’s smirk grew with each word.

Gakushuu pushed his hand away, “We’re in public, gods, try to have some self-restraint.” He turned his face away, not wanting Karma to catch a glimpse of the glowing blush. He lifted a hand to cover the forgotten hickey.

The blonde jerked his scythe towards him, hard enough to be forceful but not so fast that it cut Karma through the boots. The redhead went flailing backwards as Gakushuu slung the scythe over his shoulder.

“We better get moving. I don’t want to risk my father finding us outside the castle grounds.”

They made there way back into the weaponry room before the mumbling of people could be heard.

Gakushuu pulled Karma through the thin passage connecting the changing room to the weaponry room. They hid behind one of the large breakfronts holding armour.

“Shhh…” Gakushuu hushed and placed a hand over Karma’s mouth.

_“I’m certain you’ll be rapt by our arms.”_

_“Hmm, forgive the disinterest but I'm sure we have more important things to discuss outside of artillery.”_

Gakushuu recognised his father but not the other voice, he sounded like a noble but was most likely an ambassador. One look at Karma showed recognition, the other must be from Karma’s kingdom.

_“Of course, yes. The arranged marriage will go as intended – I’m planning to announce everything at the gala tonight. You didn’t have to come all the way out here.”_

_“I thought my students could use the extra support. This can’t be easy for either of them, especially Okuda.”_

_“Oh, I assure you, she won’t be feeling so apprehensive after tonight – I’ll make sure to welcome her with open arms! We are getting substantially compensated after all.”_

What did he mean by that? A few soldiers are nothing compared to the army they have now, sure they lacked the large numbers but they more than make up for it in capability.

 _“You certainly know how to keep a low profile…”_ The other man’s sarcastic reply did nothing to falter the non-genuine laughter from his father. _“We cannot be too careful, even with all your security we should still be weary of assassins.”_

 _“You doubt my ability to keep scum like that out of my kingdom?”_ Gakushuu could practically hear the raised eyebrow. Karma attempted to snort but the blonde’s fingers were promptly pinching his nose before he had a chance to do something stupid – like give their position away.

 _“King Gakuhou, no kingdom is safe from devious ruffians such as those.”_ He heard his father hum noncommittally, _“Now, wasn’t there pointy and explosive toys you wanted to show me?”_

The two walked onwards and only when their hushed conversation was muffled did the younger princes furtively make their getaway. Gakushuu had made his way behind most of the buildings to avoid excess spotting. Just when they’d reached the exit gate, Karma stopped.

“I still have your katana.”

Gakushuu barely regarded him for a few seconds, “Consider it a gift.” He smirked, “Besides, I’m sure none of your weapons come close our ingenuity.”

“What?”

“Advanced weapons such as those always have some sort of trick up their sleeves.” Gakushuu grasped the hilt and twisted, “Do that, and the blade heats up to about 500°C in five seconds.”

Karma reached his hand out to touch the warming blade but Gakushuu smacked it away. “Yes, you _want_ to touch the scorching blade, that’s what a _smart_ person would do.”

The redhead rolled his eyes before turning the hilt again. The blade visibly cooled off – going from a bright violet to a more subtle lavender.

“That’s a neat little trick, I can’t wait to try it out on someone…” An unfinished and dreadful promise of mischief. And probably death.

The two princes were getting increasingly good at sneaking in and out of the castle undetected. Smuggling the weapons in without arousing suspicion was a tall order, but after sweet talking a few maids and using the underground tunnels, they were able to get to their respective rooms without problem.

Gakushuu unstrapped his scythe and hid it under the bed.

The prince rushed to brush himself off and maybe even make himself look like he hadn’t been out in the dirt. Changing out of the dusty clothes into something cleaner didn’t take too long. Finding a way to sneak it into his usual laundry proved to be a slightly harder task. Gakushuu collapsed on his bed once he was sure that his training session wouldn’t be discovered, then he heard a knock on his door. When he opened the door the sweet smile of one of the maids greeted him. The pitch black dress and lavender and white apron were a comforting sight.

“Your father requests to see you in his study.” It was no longer comforting.

Wonderful. Gakushuu had quickly changed into something more appropriate and regal before beginning the uneasy journey through quiet corridors to his father’s study. The silence seemed unfamiliar now that Karma wasn’t there, the strawberry blonde was surprised he’d grown accustomed to the childish prince so soon. ‘Accustomed’ probably isn’t the right word – though the details of their furtive relationship were rather complicated. And utterly stupid. By the end of the week Gakushuu would be married to his sister, and then what would they do? Secret meetings in the back rooms of clubs didn’t seem practical.

Thinking about a complicated relationship instead of the interrogation of his father certainly took up a big chuck of his time. The dark ash of the door was conspicuous in the most intimidating way when Gakushuu finally reached it.

He drew a breath, bit his lip and knocked – trying not to sound nervous. Gakushuu didn’t bother waiting for an answer and let himself in. The first thing he noticed was the change of aroma, it smelled smoky like the tobacco pipes and cigars his father loved so much. The next was the scenery. Massive glass windows covered the black wall which overlooked the side of the castle, to the courtyard, but Gakushuu still thought there wasn’t enough light to brighten his father’s darkened hovel.

“You called for me?”

The man had a hand to the bookshelf, flittering over the spines of aged books. “Indeed I did. I thought you’d be interested in discussing last night’s topic on a more pleasant note, when we both have had time to consider the situation.”

Gakushuu didn’t move from the door, “I didn’t think the matter needed much discussion. You made it clear, father, I’m to marry Okuda. However – I am sceptical about the exchange.”

Gakuhou didn’t look surprised at all, he looked like he’d anticipated the question. “I’m sure the prince has explain the situation their family is in.” When he tilted his head Gakushuu nodded. “It’s rather barbaric and small minded; the way they’re dealing with the situation. Apparently the citizens were planning to hold a public beheading.”

“I seem to be missing the point, my king.” Gakushuu lowered his head, patience running thin.

Gakuhou smirked and took a seat behind his desk. “What I’m trying to say is that they’re weak. You marrying the princess is simply so that they will be indebted to us, the requested men is to thin their numbers and force them to rethink their strategies. And it will send their kingdom into disarray as I’m sure many will be more than displeased that princess Okuda will continue to live.”

Gakushuu drew a breath, “And you have plans to exploit their temporary state of vulnerability?”

“Smart boy. I don’t see the point in not making your move while your enemy is down.”

“What about prince Karma and princess Okuda? Having her as my wife while you lay siege to her kingdom will not go down well, she could take her rage out on me – or bring assassins in from outside."

The king fished a cigar out from one of his draws, lighting the tip. He blew a large cloud of smoke before answering, “I’ll make sure neither of our lives are put at risk. Those two are powerless and as naïve as their parents.”

“You seem quite confident that your plan will work.”

Gakushuu received another smirk, “I am. You see Gakushuu,” addressing him by his name now? “A king gains power by conquering others and one day you’ll see what I mean. I’m not doing this because I hate the Akabane’s, but allowing them to rule land that would be better suited to me seems like an illogical choice.”

He didn’t need any more explanation than that. His father was planning to conquer a kingdom that was not only backed into a corner but also desperately searching for help, even going as far as to marry off their own daughter. Mercilessly taking over land – an entire kingdom for gods’ sakes – is unreasonable. And what of Karma and his sister? Where they to become prisoners of war?

“Very well. But do not think for a second that I consent to being a pawn in your warped game.” Gakushuu seethed and pursed his lips as he waited for the king’s response.

“Oh, I don’t. I just need you to play your part, son. Now off with you – lunch is being served soon.”

Gakushuu made his exit feeling more than a little pissed. He had to tell them! But what good would that do? Karma and Okuda were both in enemy territory and if they tried anything then they’d be killed.

The young prince shook his head and continued to the garden, it was always a good place to think.

It turned out that he wasn’t the only one in need of this soothing atmosphere. On one of the green marble benches sat a princess dressed in a silky dress which stopped around her knees. She was barefoot and cradling a flower in one hand while the other caressed Gakushuu’s rose bush.

Gakushuu was silent as he made his way over and took a seat next to his future wife, she didn’t seem to spare him more than a fleeting glance but the miniscule tug of her lips was enough. Okuda removed her hand from the roses and offered the pale orange flower to the prince.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess.” She said, her voice too sweet and innocent to be hated by her entire kingdom.

Gakushuu smiled sorrowfully, looking down at the flower. He twiddled the delicate blossom, “Unfortunately for us, it cannot be helped. Our parents are working on their own agenda – and we just happen not to have a say on who we marry.” He glanced up, “Karma told me about your situation.”

She stayed silent, almost unfazed. The young prince didn’t continue the conversation, they were both a more than a little displeased by their current predicament but complaining about it would do them any good. He didn’t know how much time passed, Gakushuu had been staring at the same frail flower the entire time, but a maid soon approached them.

“Lunch is currently being served, soon after we will be preparing for tonight’s gala.” The petite women announced and turned on her heel after being dismissed.

“Shall we?” Gakushuu stood and offered his hand, like any gentlemen would. Excluding Karma, of course.

She gingerly placed a nimble hand in his, the wind tousling her skirt gently. Under the bench was a pair of heeled pumps to match her dress as well as her delicate crystal crown which she slipped on with practiced perfection. They took their time getting to the dining room where Gakushuu’s father and Karma were already seated.

A glass vase of flowers was placed near the edge where Karma was uncomfortably brooding sitting that close to the king. Next to the redhead was a plate and a velvet blue box atop it. Gakushuu took a seat opposite Karma, he hadn’t sat this close to his father in a long time. Okuda gingerly placed the box in her lap.

Small bowls of soup were placed before the royalty and the subtly tune of violin fluttered through the room. Gakushuu raised an eyebrow but his father kept up the nonchalant façade as he took a spoon of soup to a faintly smirking lips. The room resided to a tense silence save for the gentle tune of music in the background.

The princess proceeded slowly, carefully, while sending cautious glances towards her brother. Karma refused to eat altogether, fervently glaring at his father with arms folded across his chest. The silver crown was staring to slip off his head with the menacing way he lowered his chin. Gakushuu tried playing calm but the rising tension and occasional huffs of frustration from Karma were beginning to grate of his nerves. The young prince was hesitant at first, careful not to anger his father now that he knew the man’s selfish plans.

“I haven’t been informed of the guest list yet,” The blonde began calmly, “And I’d prefer a warning if any hostile aristocracy planned on making an appearance.”

“You can be assured that you are all in safe hands.” The king replied without missing a beat. That statement sounded awfully familiar and by the scowl across Karma’s face, this frozen tension between them would end badly.

Whatever. There was nothing he could do right now without tipping his father off that he’d planned on spilling their secrets. Maybe they would be able to escape with their ambassador before tonight, although that idea hung off on whether or not they’d be able to find the nobleman.

Gakuhou dabbed his mouth, “I look forward to tonight, children. Behave as expected and I’m sure we’ll be off to a great start.” The false cheerfulness was nauseating.

The king excused himself and vanished behind the large arched doorway.

“I don’t like this.” Karma grumbled, now gazing off to one of the massive windows. “He rubs me the wrong way. How do we know that you’ll be any safer here than when we’re home?”

His sister hesitated under her brother’s distrustful tone. But she didn’t budge, nor should she have, this was the only logical option they had. Her kingdom was willing to slaughter her because of a faulty bloodline and at least here she would be treated properly. Maybe. If Gakushuu told Karma about his father’s plan then maybe he’d back off before doing something irrational like getting himself killed. But… if he played clueless then the redhead would be more willing to trust him since both of princes would be tangled in my father’s ploy. Risky, but still a better option than letting the headstrong prince run lose.

Gakushuu just had to distract him until tonight.

“Karma, may I have a word with you?” His gaze softened but it would take more than that to overcome the distrusting taint in them. “There’s a music room upstairs, Okuda. I can have someone show you the way.”

She nodded obediently and Gakushuu beckoned a butler over. They vanished soon after and he was left alone to tame this redheaded hothead.

“I hope you don’t plan on doing anything detrimental to our arrangement.” The blonde began as he pushed his plate away. “Okuda needs this and your sceptical behaviour towards my father will only bring more problems.” He didn’t want to sound like he was scolding Karma but the redhead _was_ behaving like a child.

“I don’t think you have the right to decide what Okuda needs.” Okay, now he was just being stubborn.

“Would you please just take a moment to breathe and think about our rather unpleasant imbroglio? How will getting angry at me benefit you in the least?”

He sighed, deflating in his seat really. Gakushuu cast a fleeting glance over the room, spotting two guard hovering beside the windows and maids and butlers lining the perimeter of the room. They couldn’t have this conversation out here, especially with the blonde’s father’s ear pressed against every wall. Gakushuu stood up and motioned for Karma to follow.

They were well into the maze of lush greenery before the younger prince turned to acknowledge Karma’s presence. “Is there a reason you’re so hell-bent on being visibly hostile?”

“I don’t trust your father and I don’t want Okuda to get hurt when there could be another way.”

Gakushuu raised an eyebrow, “Another way? I'm sure your parents wouldn’t be desperate enough to come _here_ if there was ‘another way’.”

“I realise that,” Karma’s teeth were clenched when he replied, “But we also can’t just go trusting you.”

Gakushuu frowned and pursed his lips. “Of course, that’s understandable.”

“Gakushuu…” Karma rubbed his nose and brought a hand to his hair. “I'm just stressed, okay. I don’t mean to be taking my worries out on you.”

The blonde sighed, “My father’s an ass – we’ve established that – but he’s also exceedingly powerful. You have little to no hope of taking him down on your own, and I know those are rather grim odds but they’re the reality of it.”

Karma walked over and tugged the blonde prince to the ground with him. The lowered view didn’t give a better scenery but it certainly felt relaxing. Karma laced his fingers with Gakushuu’s before kissing his knuckles. The blonde prince leaned over to Karma’s side and pecked his cheek.


	3. Loss of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut - nothing else, has absolutely nothing to do with the story.
> 
> Have fun with that ;)

“Karma?” The redhead hummed, “Take my virginity.”

The prince was momentarily stunned but recovered relatively quickly. “You don’t want to give my sister that honour?”

“I’d rather give it to you.” Gakushuu paused and traced a finger over Karma’s hand. “Unless of course, you don’t want to. I can understand that – I _was_ quite sudden.”

“Hmm… How could I say no when you’ve asked so nicely?” Gakushuu chuckled and stood, trusting Karma to follow.

Ó_Ö_Ò

The back of Gakushuu’s knees hit the bed after their shirts were shed near the door. Karma was adamant about keeping Gakushuu breathless as he continued his heated kiss while lowering the blond onto the soft plush of sheets below them. Gakushuu looped his arms around Karma’s neck, drawing him closer and practically melting under the heat.

Karma trailed his hands down the blonde’s side, fluttering his fingers over the hem of his pants, he then hooked a finger in and tugged the garment to his knees. Gakushuu exhaled shakily as Karma cupped his hardened cock through the thin briefs standing between him and a shit ton of pleasure. Deft digits curled around his ass and slipped under the tight material to glide over heated skin.

“It’s hardly fair that you’re still wearing pants.” Karma smiled and kissed Gakushuu’s neck while working to pull his pants down with one hand. Gakushuu used this time to fling his cream slacks to the side with his foot and scoot a bit further up the bed.

Karma promptly followed, peppering kisses from pale and toned thighs and along the length of Gakushuu’s body. The blond squirmed under the gentle attention and raked his fingers lazily through Karma’s soft tresses.

“Gods, you’re beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever envied my sister this much before.” Karma captured Gakushuu’s lips and twirled their tongues together while one of his hands laced with the prince’s below him. “I almost want to cancel this whole arranged marriage affair.”

Gakushuu huffed out a breathless laugh as Karma snuck his other hand down his briefs again. “And after you fought so hard for the damn thing in the first place.” His fingers clutched Karma’s as the redhead grazed his cock.

“I wouldn’t mind if I’d get to be with you every day.” Gakushuu’s breath hitched when Karma started steadily stroking him, drawing heavy breaths and tensing muscles from the blond. “Damn, Gakushuu.” Karma breathed against his neck. He hiked Gakushuu’s legs up around his waist and started grinding against the blonde’s ass.

Gakushuu shuddered and placed his hand over Karma’s shoulder. “As much as I'm enjoying this whole… easy going – whatever it is, I would appreciate it an awful lot more if you’d get to the part where we’re actually having sex.”

Karma smiled against his collarbone, “Bossy.” He stole a kiss before the young prince could respond and yanked the underwear off, wiggling it from Gakushuu’s legs and dropping it off the side of the bed. His own followed suit.

Gakushuu reached into his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lube as well as a condom, pressing the tube into Karma’s hands while he held onto the small blue packet. Karma raised an eyebrow, “I hope you don’t expect me to bottom.”

Gakushuu didn’t reply verbally, only casting a smirk up at the redhead and nudging the tube. The lid clicked open and Gakushuu positioned his legs on either side of a kneeling Karma, sitting back on his elbows and watching in mild apprehension. Karma leaned forward and brushed lips with the other prince. “Relax.”

A slicked up finger prodded Gakushuu’s nervously clenching hole, Karma could feel the uncertainty in the air. He leaned forward again and slotted their lips together, rubbing soothing circles along Gakushuu’s side as he pushed his tongue and finger forward. The blond pulled away and braced both hands against Karma’s shoulders.

After a few moments Gakushuu nodded and calmed against the digit slipping in and out of him. Karma pushed another finger in and muffled the wince with a kiss as he waited again while Gakushuu adjusted to the intrusions.

“You’re gonna take for-fucking-ever if you don’t move things along, Karma.” Gakushuu chastised.

Karma smirked, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well,” Gakushuu turned his head and flexed his fist which was curled in the sheets. “That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing.”

Karma gaped for a few tense seconds while a red blush blossomed across Gakushuu’s face. Then, without any warning, Karma shoved the two fingers in until his knuckles brushed up against the blonde’s ass. Gakushuu’s eyes went wide and he choked on a breath. Karma paid him no mind, finger-fucking the squirming prince while he ground his cock between Gakushuu’s slicked cheeks. When the redhead found Gakushuu’s prostate, he had the prince writhing under him and struggling for air.

“K-Karma, stop, stop, I’m g-gonna – _Karma_!” Unfortunately, the redhead’s rebelliousness far outweighed Gakushuu’s pleas. Karma thrust his fingers knuckle deep until the pads were pressed against the blonde’s prostate, drawing a shuddering breath from below. He then leaned down and clasped a perky nipple between his teeth, tugging until Gakushuu was all but putty in his hands, and only then did he pull his wet digits out.

“Jesus…” He was so close to bursting that his eyes were hazed and blurry. Karma paused his relentless assault and attempted to reach for the condom but even in the drunken state Gakushuu was in, he still managed the pull it away.

“Who’s Jesus?” The redhead asked, not exactly interested but looking to distract the panting blond.

Gakushuu shrugged half-heartedly, “Dunno, read it in a book one time, he was some god-sent prophet, messiah guy. That’s what the book said anyway.”

Karma chuckled and reached for the condom again. “No, let me do this.” Gakushuu lifted himself up and slowly ran his fingers over Karma’s still cock, spreading the slight amount of precum leaking from the head. The blushing skin blossomed with a striking flush as Karma’s length stood almost proudly against his abdomen.

Gakushuu leaned in and kissed the head, making Karma shudder and draw a shaky breath in, then he trailed the butterfly pecks down Karma’s cock. Precum drooling from the head smeared against his cheek before Karma wove his slightly sticky fingers through strawberry blond strands and tugged Gakushuu’s head away none too gently.

The only answer to the blonde’s curious gaze was a half smirk and a raised eyebrow. Finally the young prince gave in and tore the packet open, positioning the slicked rubber over the head and pulling down at a slow pace. Karma had to clench his teeth and grip the blankets to keep from thrusting upwards. At last, after Gakushuu’s purposely slow prepping, Karma was able to move. The redhead immediately grabbed Gakushuu’s wrists and tugged the prince up before slotting their mouths together and once again lowering him onto the assortment of pillows. Karma grazed his teeth along the blonde’s ear, nibbling the rather sensitive lobe before pulling away abruptly.

Gakushuu took a quick breath in at the sudden cool air wafting over his body, taking the moment to chase the retreating figure with his eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked, slightly breathless.

Karma didn’t pay him much mind, sifting through the forgotten shirts at the door and finally returning with his silk tie. He took Gakushuu’s hands and kissed along the knuckles, taking his time while all the blond could do was wonder. Karma repeated the process with the other hand before bringing both before Gakushuu and wrapping the soft, red material around his wrists. He smirked as he worked around the flimsy bracelet he’d given Gakushuu. The young prince didn’t object or make any sort of comment on the matter, instead opting to silently go along with whatever the other was planning.

Karma looped Gakushuu’s bound arms around his neck and kissed him. A soft touch of the lips and a gentle caress of his thigh was all it took for the blond to part his legs. Karma then latched a hand under one knee and lifted while positioning his tip at Gakushuu’s glistening entrance.

Gakushuu failed to stop the sharp cry of pain from forcing its way out when Karma pushed more than halfway in way too fast for his mind to catch up with. Karma heaved a heavy breath and began peppering kisses along the tensing blonde’s neck.

“Shhh… You’re fine… you’re fine.” He captured Gakushuu’s lips in a wet kiss, slipping his tongue in before pushing forward with the rest of his length and bottoming out. “Fuck…”

Gakushuu shivered and his neglected cock twitched at the new sensation. It still hurt like a bitch, but gods was it satisfying as fuck to be filled. He gazed into amber eyes and connected their lips while giving a sharp tug at the red hair in his grasp. “ _Move_.”

Karma pulled back slowly, trying to get over the unimaginably tight heat wrapped around him, trying not to cum without getting to really enjoy himself. Gakushuu bit his lip as Karma dragged out a bit too slowly and his breath hitched when he thrust back in. His pace was steady at first but gradually getting faster, harder and all the more pleasurable.

Karma angled his hips differently and ground his cock into Gakushuu, he’d been trying to take it slow as not to hurt the young prince but he didn’t take into account how _tight_ Gakushuu was going to be. Said blond uttered a pained, drawn out moan as Karma hit his prostate.

“Do… do that again. Do that–” he was cut off as Karma delivered a quick thrust back into him, aiming to hit Gakushuu’s prostate as he fucked him like an overheating piston.

“O-oh gods, fuck – _Karma_.” He drew the name out and buried the side of his face into the pillows, unable to do anything against the onslaught of pleasure.

Karma hooked Gakushuu’s leg over his shoulder and leaned down, positioning his arms on either side of Gakushuu. He resumed his earlier pace while burying his nose in Gakushuu’s neck, trying to silence the quiet whimpers slipping past his lips. Fuck, he was getting close.

Snapping his hips at an almost frantic pace caused loud slaps to sound through the room, that coupled with the deliciously lurid moans he incited from Gakushuu were just about enough to drag him to the edge.

“Think you can cum just on my cock?” Karma murmured in Gakushuu’s ear. He didn’t get a coherent response, only sharp sobs as he thrust a little harder. “Could you get off on me just fucking your ass?”

His hips snapped forward and he held them there, pushing impossibly deeper until the prince under him shifted up to the headboard.

“K-Karma, oh gods, please, d-don’t stop.”

Karma pulled out slowly, biting his lip hard when Gakushuu clenched around him like he was trying to draw him back in. He put a hand over Gakushuu’s mouth and once his tip was just barely free Karma plunged back into Gakushuu hard and fast, making the blond hiccup against his hand. Although the makeshift muffle did little to hold Gakushuu’s moans back, it did help when the blond began screaming.

“Fuck Gakushuu, you make such pretty noises.” Karma kept at the slow, hard pace. “You’re gonna make me cum if you keep at it.”

Gakushuu lifted his arms over Karma’s head and let them rest against the headboard, the redhead got the message and held them there. Karma kissed Gakushuu once more before taking up a punishing pace. Gakushuu twitched under him and squirmed when Karma grasped his hip with the other hand.

“Fuck, Gakushuu. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Each breathless word was paired with a sharp, deep thrust that had Gakushuu moaning.

Gakushuu clenched his eyes shut as he felt himself get lightheaded. This relentless assault gave him no time to catch his breath and seeing Karma fall apart over him was making the knot in his stomach even tighter. He was hopeless. Completely powerless to stop the cock pounding into him.

Karma delivered a few more hard thrusts against Gakushuu prostate before the blond came undone with a long groan, clenching his ass so tight Karma felt like he was being sucked in. Cum shot out over his chest as the blond tugged at his bindings and gasped for breath. Karma left Gakushuu’s hands to tug at his cock, drawing a last dribble of cum from his shining tip.

Gakushuu was bordering on overstimulation when Karma clenched his teeth and fucked in a bit more, his rhythm long gone and replaced by desperate and frantic movements. He came in the condom, buried balls deep with shallow thrust to draw his ecstasy out. Gakushuu clenched around Karma, moaning breathlessly as Karma’s cock twitched inside of him.

It took Karma a few minutes to get his heart under control before he pulled out with a grimace. He looked down just in time to see Gakushuu’s pucker clench around nothing, Karma had to force himself not to try for round two.

As exhausted as he was, Karma reached over to untie Gakushuu’s wrists, placing a soft kiss on each of them.

“I don’t know whether to be turned on or disgusted by all the fluids I'm covered in.” Gakushuu mumbled, barely coherent.

“I rather like you covered in cum and looking all debauched like this. I should take a picture, post it on my Instagram. Hashtag, I-Fucked-Prince-Asano. How many likes do you think I’ll get?”

“Go to hell.” His head lolled to the side.

The redhead kissed the side of his head, and put a reluctant pause on his teasing. Karma climbed out of bed and sauntered to the bathroom to clean himself up, before wetting a warm cloth and returning to his barely conscious bed mate. Gakushuu had sat up with his back against the flurry of pillows, he cringed as he shifted on the blankets.

“Hold still, I’ll clean you up.” Karma reaches over long limbs to hover above him. He made quick work of cleaning up their disgusting – honestly, it’s rather unsightly – mess.

Gakushuu checked the time from his bedside clock, it was late afternoon and preparations should almost be finished by then. He really didn’t want to get out of bed, his brain might as well have been custard and his limbs felt like dead weight. But they’ll be disturbed soon whether he likes it or not.

“We should start getting ready.” Gakushuu said after weighing the pro’s and con’s of skipping this evening.

Karma grumbled beside him, burying his face deeper into the spoilt sheets. “I don’t wanna. And you can’t make me.”

“Prince Akabane, this is a direct order from his majesty; Prince Asano. You will attend the gala announcing your sister’s marriage and you will do so with zeal. Failure to comply with above mentioned stipulations with result in the revoking of your surprise.”

Karma perked up, “What surprise?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” His answer, as he turned Karma over and saddled his legs. “I’m still quite new to all of this, and I’d like to make the most of our time together before shit hits the fan.” He kissed Karma, “I want to,” Another kiss, “try everything,” Again, a fast brush of lips, “with you.” Gakushuu bit down on Karma’s bottom lip and tugged as he pulled away.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Seems like a lot of work.” Karma answered even as he pulled the blond down to reconnect their lips.

Gakushuu dragged a finger up the length of Karma’s partially flaccid cock, “What if I promise to make it worth it?”

Karma groaned into his neck and gave a weak thrust, “I’ll think about it.”

“Then you can do that while you’re getting ready.” Gakushuu detached himself, leaving the redhead blinking at the retreating figure. “Get out Karma, it would be rather tragic if someone were to come looking for us.”

Karma smiled down at his lap, “Why did I fall for such an asshole.”


	4. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> END OF PEACE ARC
> 
> I'm working on the War Arc

After a long bath and a clean change of formal clothes, Gakushuu was ready to take on the hordes of paparazzi and out of country representatives. He’d forgo weapons for tonight, and he doubts having a giant scythe strapped to his back wouldn’t draw more attention that absolutely necessary.

Gakushuu stood in the small lounge just outside the ballroom as he waited for the rest to join him before their _grand entrance_. Okada was the first to appear, dressed in an elegant maroon dress that clung to her figure and fanned out around her ankles. He hear was done up in a sophisticated bun with a crystal headdress wrapped around the tight strands.

She was beautiful – Gakushuu noted.

“Are you nervous?” He asked, even as she fiddled with her fingers.

Okada offered a smile, “Not as much as I would have been. My teacher made an appearance this afternoon, he says he’ll be here to support me, so I should be okay out there.”

Gakushuu hummed, “That’s good to hear.” It must be that ambassador they’d heard in the barracks. “No doubt you’ll need the added backing, especially with how vicious the media is.”

She laughed a little, it sounded as delicate and graceful as herself.

The next royal to show himself was Karma who’d decided to take on an earlier representation of regal attire. He donned a suit, its chest littered with clasps and medals. Around his hip was an intricately woven belt which held the gifted sword he’d received earlier. And finally, a drape of material hanging over his left shoulder, dyed a stunning midnight black to complement the mahogany clothing.

“Don’t you just fit the role of dashing prince charming.” Gakushuu remarked with a smirk, regarding the redhead with an appreciative once-over.

Karma chuckled, “I certainly try.” He looked over Gakuhsuu’s outfit. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Gakushuu had gone for a similar choice of clothing, only slightly more modern. A sangria tailcoat over a plain black dress shirt and slacks. The tailcoat had his country’s insignia woven in, along with various other decorative magenta patterns.

“You’re attempts at subtle flirting are giving me second-hand embarrassment.” Okada giggled behind a gloved hand.

Gakushuu turned his face to hide the blush while Karma proceeded to go on a rant about how his private life is none of her business. A lame effort to brush the topic off.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be smiling during this affair.” His father stopped beside him, flanked by two servants who stood ready at the door.

Gakushuu kept his face stoic, “I know how important keeping up appearances is to you. Besides, moping around all evening will be beneficial to none of us.”

“You may yet have the potential to lead this country after all.” Gakuhou murmured.

The doors swung open following a nod from the king.

The ballroom itself was decorated in gold and white, the drapes and décor had been swapped out earlier that afternoon. A table stretched along the side wall – opposite the windows – was covered in small desserts, a dark chocolate fountain with strawberry’s and a four-tier cake that resembled a wedding cake – minus the bride and groom atop.

The crowds around them paused and turned to regard the royal family with a light applause, something Gakushuu found completely unnecessary. Guards peeled off their wall posts and fell into step with the four royals, the king leading the charge, his son just behind him and their two guests in the rear. Gakuhou took his seat on the throne, a large black stone overflowing with dusty gold art carved into to granite of the seat. Onyx silk hung over the sides and pooled around the black marble, falling down the two steps it took to reach the seat.

Gakushuu sat on his right, another black marble seat with simple veiny gold carved into it and purple cloth swerving around the backrest. Karma and Okada were set next to Gakushuu on plain chairs that weren’t even deserving of a second look. It was rather rude of his father to discredit them like that, the siblings were still royalty.

After maybe five minutes, their platform of importance was approached by three reporters, two carrying a mic attached to a recording device and one holding a camera on his shoulder.

“It’s an honour, your majesties.” The prince really had to fight to stop from rolling his eyes. “We would like a short statement regarding our dear Prince Asano’s marriage arrangement.” Hungry bastards.

Gakuhou smiled, “I plan to hold a formal meeting towards the end of the night, but,” he paused, giving the reporters an opportunity to raised their mics, “This marriage serves as a pact between our two kingdoms, one that should clearly separate those who value power and those to value trivial family relations.”

From the corner of his eye, Gakushuu saw Karma cast a frightening glare towards the king. Luckily his sister nudged him back before anyone could see, gods only knew the field day the media would have if they caught sight of that.

The gala continued without much of a hitch with dancers coming out in revealing clothing to line the edges of the walls, guards looked as stoic as ever as they watched the crown and his father was too busy mingling to pay much attention to his son or fiancée. Gakushuu saw Karma and his sister with another man when he’d gotten up to fetch a glass of wine. The man looked much older, wearing a black and yellow robe with a red sash tied around his neck. He deduced that it must be the ambassador he’d been hearing so much about.

Well, there was no point in intervening, let them have their moment.

It wasn’t too long before Gakushuu and Okada were expected to make their appearance on the dance floor. The moon had rising to a reasonable height, guests were slightly tipsy – leaning against reluctant dancers, and the castle guards weren’t so rigid. The music lulled to a softer tune, violin and piano dominating the melody.

It was smooth, soft and a little too romantic for Gakushuu’s taste, but it’s not like he had a choice in the matter.

The prince led Okada to the middle of the dance floor and bowed before her, she followed with a curtsy. She then released a material belt from her waist and the tightfitting dress loosened to a beautiful flow. Maroon silk flurried out around her shoes as she took a step forward and allowed herself to be adjusted into the correct position. The crowd oohed at the supposedly romantic disposition.

The music hitched, signalling the beginning of their dance. The piano played a fast but gentle tune, soloing before violins and the gentle melody of chimes joined the symphony.

Gakushuu led her through a relatively fast paced dance, spinning and twirling her lithe frame and circling along the crowd.

Once again the pianist launched into a solo – this time slow and gentle. Gakushuu caught Karma’s eyes, or more specifically, his smirk. The redhead bowed his head and peeked up, trying to hide the smile as Gakushuu manoeuvred to see more of it. He almost tripped, that would have been embarrassing.

The song was coming to an end, the music hitting its climax as the instruments danced around each other. Gakushuu spun Okada around last time before the pianist entered into the final stretch of music, the rush dying down to be replaced by an almost hypnotically leisurely pace. The pianist wound them down to a gentle stop and on the final note, Gakushuu dipped the princess, red dress splaying out below her as the lights (suspiciously) dimmed.

When he lifted her, the sound of applause rang through the air. Okada laughed shyly, hiding it behind her hand as the orchestra of strings began their own tune.

Gakushuu and Okada joined up with Karma after the dance, he looked as smug as ever.

“I have to say, you guys have got some pretty impressive moves.” He remarked, Gakushuu wasn’t sure whether to take it as a compliment or mockery.

“Discipline paired with years of dance lessons, all to stun people with cavort for a few minutes. A little diversion that makes the perfect opening for an assassination or you could earn respect and admiration from your fellow noblemen – it’s simple power play.” Gakushuu surmised with a smirk.

“Gods, you’re ruthless.” Karma confirmed, “I can’t wait to go to war with you.”

“If all things go according to plan, we won’t have a war.” Okada added cheerfully.

She was right, considering how quiet their kingdom has been over the past few days, Gakushuu doubted they would have the nerve to strike after the wedding. Though, keeping his father’s words in mind, Karma and Okada’s kingdom would fall either way…

A servant dressed in silky plum fabrics approached Gakushuu, “Your father requests your presence, as well as Princess Okada’s, for a meeting with a few reports, sire.”

“Let’s face the vultures and get this over with.” Gakushuu sighed and offered an upturned hand to the princess.

Karma set a hand on his sword and smiled, “Good-luck.”

The two walked through the crowds, people parting to allow them smooth passage. Gakushuu cast a glace to the back, getting one last dose of Karma’s smirk as courage.

Gakushuu saw amber eyes widen before blood splattered across his face.

He didn’t even hear the gunshot resonate, and when the bullet hit home – he barely had enough time to catch her body. People around them screamed as the castle guard drew their swords and guns.

Gakushuu looked up to see Karma rushing over to them, everything seemed to move at a snail’s pace. Guards began cutting people down ubiquitously, bodies and pools of blood quickly bathed the pristine floor. Not even the servants were safe from the soldiers’ wrath.

The young prince looked down at the girl in his arms.

It was messy, the bullet looked to have exploded on contact and ripped half her head to shreds. Blood gushed over skull fragments and tattered scalp, part of her neck was embedded with bullet shards. The sight was horrific.

Next to him a guard fell to the ground, blood oozing from his chest wound. Karma stood over them, dripping sword hanging limp at his side and a vacant expression masking his face. His grip on the sword tightened as he swallowed and looked up and surveyed the ensuing massacre, watching as nobles and servants alike dropped like flies.

Gakushuu’s eyes burnt as his guards hacked at defenceless individuals. A lump formed in his throat for the still body in his arms. And his heart broke seeing the shattered expression on Karma’s face.

“Karma…” It wasn’t supposed to go like this, they were supposed to survive. “I… I don’t – I…” it wasn’t supposed to be like this…

The redhead blocked an unexpected blow from an armed man, a black and purple uniform designated him as one of the king’s personal guard. Karma backed away when the great sword came crashing down and shattered the tile floor. Gakushuu slipped away from Okada’s body and reached for the dagger at the side of the man’s leg.

Karma just barely managed to block the next hit when Gakushuu stood and slit the man’s throat. The guard gagged violently and reached for the waterfall of blood, collapsing to the ground in a dying panic. Gakushuu dropped the knife and reached for Karma. The other prince jerked away from him and ran, heading to the gardens.

Gakushuu immediately gave chase, passing guards cutting down the stragglers and searching the castle for those who escaped. This was all one giant mess. He’d never have imagined his father to massacre everyone here, what was the point of killing their servants and entertainment? Maybe the nobles, but there was still so much unnecessary death.

The garden was illuminated by a soft glow coming from the scattered outside lights, the screams of fleeing people could still be heard this far from the ballroom. Karma’s figure knelt next to a rosebush, beside that – a body. Gakushuu recognised the black cloak as their teacher.

Oh no.

“Karma.” Gakushuu called out softly. He couldn’t find his voice through the pain in his chest. When he didn’t look up, Gakushuu tried again. “Karma, please, say… say something…”

“What do you want me to say, Gakushuu?” Karma continued to stare down at the corpse, his voice was monotone in the darkness. “What does someone _say_ in a situation like this?”

Gakushuu walked up beside him, hesitating to put a hand on his shoulder. “I'm–” he bit his lip, “I’m sorry, about Okada.”

“Don’t say her name.”

Gakushuu’s fingers jerked away from him, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise either.”

The blond looked to the roses, “I didn’t… I don’t know why… I’m sor–”

Karma jumped up and Gakushuu shuffled backwards when Karma advanced towards him. “Shut up, Gakushuu. What do you have to apologise for? It’s not like _you_ killed her.” He backed the young prince up against a pillar. “Right?”

Karma’s grip on the katana tightened as his anger flared. This was bad, Gakushuu didn’t have a weapon and there weren’t any guards around either. If Karma decided to end his live as revenge for his sister, there was little else Gakushuu could do except hope that he survived the scuffle.

“It’s not like you knew that this whole marriage was a ruse, right?” Karma snarled.

Gakushuu gulped, “Okada wasn’t meant to die, my father – this isn’t what he told me. I didn’t know, I didn’t–”

Karma turned away and swung the glowing katana through the air, Gakushuu could feel the blazing heat. “But you knew this whole thing was a fucking joke! Am I mistaken? This was all a fucking trick to take over my kingdom.”

“Karma–”

“You fucking knew she’d die!”

A steady stream of tears flushed over Karma’s cheeks, his eyes were dull and glossy and his hands shook. Karma took a haggard gulp of air and dragged a hand through his hair.

“Would you just listen to me?” Gakushuu exclaimed, “I didn’t know. Gods, how could I have known?”

Karma lifted the blade and pointed it to Gakushuu’s chest, “Don’t. Do not fucking bullshit me, I _saw_ you go to your father.” Shit. “You think everyone comes out of there looking as pissed and indecisive as you? You think I didn’t notice how careful you were around him after that? I’m not an idiot, Gakushuu.”

“Karma–”

The blade jabbed into his chest, burning the black material before Karma pulled away. “Stop saying my name like some lost child–”

“Then stop fucking interrupting! For fucks sake, Karma, I didn’t want Okada dead! He told me you two were going to live.” Gakushuu stepped away from the pillar, “My father was going to use the threat of civil war to his advantage and move in when your kingdom was most vulnerable. You and Okada were going to stay here while he seized control of the kingdom. _That_ was what he told me.”

“Karma, you have to believe that I didn’t know that there was going to be so much death.” Gakushuu went on in a much quieter tone.

The screams and voices began to die down, they’d find the runaway princes soon. Karma exhaled steadily and turned, blade extended and aimed for Gakushuu’s face.

His first instinct would have been to dodge. But something told him to stay in Karma’s line of sight, make him watch the huge mistake he was making. However, he still wanted to live – Gakushuu used his hands to block. For some reason the blade was turned which meant the side was headed for Gakushuu. That still didn’t stop the blade from hurting like a bitch though.

The scorching metal burned against his uncovered hands. It was the type of heat that made it feel like you were freezing – white, searing fire that tore through his tissue as if it were snow.

Gakushuu screamed and ripped his hands away, dropping to the ground and clutching his hands to his chest. Karma didn’t attack again.

Hot, angry tears ran down his face as he examined the bubbling skin of his palms and fingers. It was red, pasty and, in some places, blood began to trickle out. The pain remained and he didn’t dare attempt at wiggling his fingers.

“You were always belittling my kingdom’s army, calling us incompetent and lesser than your own.” Karma turned the handle of his sword and squatted down in front of Gakushuu. “Congratulations Gakushuu, you’ll finally learn that you should never underestimate your enemy.”

Karma swiped a thumb over Gakushuu’s cheek, ridding the red skin of tears and bloods splatters that had dried. A smile spread across his face, “I’ll enjoy bringing your land to their knees. Declaring war on us was your first and last mistake.” He leaned in to kiss Gakushuu’s cheek and the blond shrunk away.

“I hope you survive the war,” Karma spoke softly as he brushed strawberry blond strands behind Gakushuu’s ear. “I really have fallen in love with you, Gakushuu. I don’t want you dead, I just… I want you to hurt, like I'm hurting.”

“I’m sorry, Karma.” He attempted to blink the tears away. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Karma sighed through his nose and captured Gakushuu’s mouth in a kiss. It felt different, cold and unfeeling – so different from the ones they’d shared earlier.

“Make sure you put up a fight.” Karma murmured and stood. He tucked the cooled blade into his sheath and walked away.

“Karma!” Gakushuu wobbled to his legs and glimpsed at his hands, they’d barely changed, still hurt, and still looked ghastly. “I never meant for you to get hurt. A-and I…” He stared at Karma’s retreating form, “Just don’t die. Promise me you won’t die.”

And for all the angst that evening, even when he couldn’t _see_ it, Karma’s smirk still brought reassurance.

“I promise.”


	5. Second Arc: WAR

 

 

**The surreal, peaceful facade laid out by Gakuhou is over**  
and Gakushuu is forced into a war  
against the love of his life.

**Happily ever after is not guaranteed,  
especially in a world where death is so easy to come by**

 

**(SECOND ARC TO)  
(MAJESTY)**

 

**WAR**


	6. Would you like to accompany me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Yas! I've been looking forward to this arc ever since I started this story, finally. Anyway, fair warning - I make stuff up as I write, whether that be death, torture, or whatever other questionable actions our characters might take. Thank you so much for reading and,
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story...

His name was Hajime Seke, married to his childhood love – a beautiful women who’d escaped her war-stricken land by border jumping. Their two children had turned out to be twins, both still barely tweens. Hajime loved cheesecake and his wife would send him a cake every month, signed by their boys and always with a surprise in one of the slices. It was usually a small doll of some sort.

That month, when Hajime cut into his cheesecake – strawberry this time – the knife nicked on something hard. Oh how lucky, he’d gotten the surprise on his first slice.

Not two days later, his wife and children had been informed of his untimely demise. Killed by a bomb blast that wiped out more than half of his team and critically injured the rest. The following day his family held a funeral in memory of a loving father and caring husband. That same day, as they stood beside the grave, three bullets had taken the rest of the family’s lives.

The Seke family, heavily involved in the army, were all executed that week. And in that week, the troop’s moral plummeted dangerously low.

His name was Hajime Seke, married to his childhood love and father to two young boys. He was a General who tortured prisoners of war and was a beast on the battle field. He slaughtered whole platoons single-handedly – with a smile spread across his face. Hajime’s heart was devoted to his country, and he was a ruthless adversary to anyone who stood against his beliefs.

And that month, the entire Seke family had been executed by King Asano.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

“What about the reconnaissance team that was sent in last week? Any news from them?” Gakushuu stalked around the glowing stone, a large table which depicting where all their troops were currently fighting a selfish war.

Commander Karasuma sighed, “They went quiet just before reporting back. I’ll look into replacing them.”

“Don’t bother.” Gakushuu pointed to a mountainside, next to which his soldiers were engaged in battle. They’d been going at it for almost a week. “See that passage way, through the mountain? I want a strike team sent through there, have them flank the enemy squadrons.”

“Sire, that route is blocked by rock falls and it won’t be wide enough to get enough people through.” The Commander reasoned and rubbed his forehead. He’d considered that tactic a few days ago, it was just too big of a risk.

“Then give them a pickaxe, send them in a line – I don’t really care what you do, just get them on the other side. My men are dying down there.” Gakushuu braced himself against the silver edge of the table.

Blue sectors symbolised his own troops, currently scattered and encamped near enemy borders. Sure, they were making progress with their numerous assassinations, but that only got them so far. The sheer overwhelming force of their adversary had left them crippled under their relentless attack. It didn’t matter how well they strategized, how skilled their fighters were, the weight was still too much to bear.

“I’ll see that it’s done, your Majesty.” Karasuma bowed and exited the War Room.

Gakushuu continued to analyse the playing field before him, speckled with blue and red sectors and almost all of them engaged in battle. They were losing, that much was clear.

After the Gala Massacre, people had been terrified of the royal family. Revolts had been on the rise, but his father was quick to cut them down. A kingdom built on fear and manipulation, one on the cusp of war, was condemned to fall eventually. Loyalty was lost, pacts were broken, and the power that they’d once held was almost non-existent. Well, at least their army still held steadfast, blind as they were.

Almost a year had passed since that gruesome evening. So much had happened following those events, so much had _changed_.

And even though messages were sometimes passed through the troops, Gakushuu hadn’t seen Karma since that awful night.

The blond clenched his fists and backed away from the table. He was going to accomplish nothing distracted. Gakushuu fixed his uniform, taking an extra minute to fiddle with his gloves, before heading for the door. Outside, Yūma Isogai stood at attention and fell into step alongside him.

Gakushuu liked Isogai. He was smart, cool under pressure and knew how to handle him when he fell out of line.

“Do you want to hear something weird?” Gakushuu angled his head to glance at the shorter boy with a raised eyebrow, “Someone came knocking on your door a while ago, claiming he had a gift from King Karma himself.”

Gakushuu scoffed, “Send him away.”

“I had the castle guard check him out,” Isogai ignored him. “He’s carrying no explosives, no weapons, nothing even electronic on his person. The only thing he has is this strange blue flower.”

The blond sighed, “I supposed there is something particularly interesting that requires me to give my attention to this man?”

“Maybe.” The boy smirked, following Gakushuu up the stairs to the main floor. “I did a little research. It turns out, that specific flower is indigenous to a forest in his kingdom, it grows there and nowhere else. Lovers used to send it to their partners,” His eyes flickered over to Gakushuu, “To tell them that the relationship would be terminated.”

Gakushuu stopped and blinked at Isogai, but the boy didn’t give him a chance to speak, “The person who received the flower would die soon after, and it would be the lover that would kill them. The flower is a sign of respect, giving said person enough time to say goodbye to family and friends.”

“How do we know this man isn’t lying?”

“Because; there are only a handful of them left. And all of them are a part of the king’s personal garden. Apparently the practice is so taboo that they refused to name the plant.” Isogai looked down, “The granted time before death is usually one week.”

Gakushuu sighed, “Where is this man?”

“He’s waiting in the throne room. He seems quite calm, all things considered.”

The two of them made their way to the throne room through dreary hallways. Winter had come not too long ago and had blanketed the land in rain and freezing temperatures. Luckily, storms weren’t too common.

Two servants opened the door as soon as they saw Gakushuu approaching. Before the ebony throne stood an old man, he looked to be in his late fifty’s – maybe older. The man was flanked by two lightly armed guards, one having his gun drawn. He didn’t look upper-class, raggedy (but presentable) clothes, short cropped and slightly oily hair, and stubble scattered in patches across his face.

Gakushuu stepped up to the throne and took a seat, fighting the urge to sigh. He was too young for this.

“Hail his majesty, King Gakushuu Asano.” Some nameless servant announced.

The man was forced to his knees, at least the carpets were soft. His trembling fingers held the frail flower, a deep royal blue with silver lining the edges of the petals and a slightly glittery centre. It really was a beauty.

“State your business.” Gakushuu started.

The old man hesitated, but he didn’t exactly look scared. “I was told to deliver this flower to the beast waging war on my country.”

One of the guards raised his first, ready to beat the ever-loving crap out of this man. Gakushuu raised his hand to stop him and leaned back in the throne, crossing his legs.

“I don’t think Akabane has ever called me a beast before. Killer, savage, ruthless – oh, but _beast_ is a new one.” The man’s eye darted around the room, “So, this flower is an assurance of my death, correct?”

“Yes.” What? No insult?

“In that case, I’d better do everything in my power to prevent that, right?”

The man peeked up, “There is no preventing the promise of death. Those who receive the flower have been shunned by their other half, and condemned to death for crimes committed against the heart.”

Gakushuu blinked languidly, this speech sounded rehearsed. “Oh really?” He leaned forward, “Tell me, old man, how did you come across this flower?”

“My king entrusted it to me through his royal adviser. I was told to bring it to your person.” He answered quietly.

“I see. And I’m – what? – supposed to sit back and wait for my pending demise?” He didn’t wait for an answer, “Do you have family?”

“N-no.”

“No grandchildren? No spouse, land, prior commitments?” The old man shook his head. “Oh. How unfortunate.” He was obviously chosen because of this, Karma hadn’t known whether he’d survive.

“Sire,” Isogai whispered next to his ear, “This man was previously employed by their army, specialised in poisons. Old recipes and techniques – he retired some thirty years back. I’m sure he would be of some use to us, should you consider the benefits…”

But that’s only if he’d be willing to work for them. Help them destroy his homeland.

“Take him to my prison.” Gakushuu finished and stood, he had other engagements he needed to see to.

“Yes, my king.” The two soldiers said simultaneously. Gakushuu didn’t spare them a second glance.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

Gakushuu’s own little prison had been constructed soon after his father’s… untimely demise. It wasn’t very big, five cells, two interrogation rooms and one larger one for more extreme methods of information gathering.

The stone archways were always dimly lit to keep the frightening effect up. At night guards would be stationed by the door leading down, but no guards were in the actual prison. Or dungeon – whichever you prefer. Under the cover of darkness, not that any of the inmates could tell the time, a constant noise would play whether it be tapping, clicking, dripping – something soft and unnoticeable. It served to not only keep some people awake, driving them into the depths of insomnia, but also to push them closer to madness.

During the day guards would be stationed outside the bars of cells, some guards held conversation, some were stoic depending on what type on mental anguish wanted to be inflicted. All the cells were completely separate from each other, and no inmate ever saw another.

A man dressed in black and purple greeted him at the door, offering a stiff salute while Gakushuu regarded him with a nod. Moonlight shone through the last window before the dreary underground passageway entry. A simply back door with the Asano crest plastered across it served as the gateway to his private prison.

Gakushuu descended black steps until he reached a gate which required a retinal scan. Security wasn’t high, it provided false hope to all those pondering escape. The trick wasn’t leaving the prison, but escaping the castle itself.

The residue memory of Gakushuu and Karma’s little breakouts were great tips to go off of when he reconstructed their security system. Now, the palace was one of the most secure places in his country. The underground tunnels were mapped out and sealed with tighter security precautions, entry points were destroyed and newer ones were built and only a select few were made aware of the changes. Unfortunately, the construction team and artisans who aided in the renovations were executed as a safety insurance.

He didn’t enjoy killing innocent people, but he just couldn’t take the risk. Karma was conniving enough as it was without intimate knowledge of their most vital escape and entry routes – and to the heart of their kingdom no less.

Gakushuu stepped into a slightly lighter corridor, lit by small lights lining the edge where wall met floor. From this point onwards there would be no more guards, only the king and whatever scum he’d deemed significant enough to lock up here.

The passageway branched off into different sections before him. Gakushuu followed the one leading to the interrogation rooms.

As soon as the door slide to the side a scream broke free from the soundproof confines, vibrating across the walls as if to impose its agony on anything nearby,

The old man was strapped to a chair. One hand was bloody, missing four fingernails and one finger – the stump messily wrapped in crummy bandages. Blood, sweat, tears, saliva – all other kinds of disgusting bodily fluids dripped from his chin as he sobbed from his immovable position. In front of the man stood his resident torturer.

“Please. Stop…” When the old man mumbled, Gakushuu saw that he was missing a few teeth as well.

The king strode to the chair as the torturer backed away. Gakushuu crouched down in front of the man, glancing behind him once to let the torturer know to leave the room. Once he had, Gakushuu sighed calmly.

“I’m sure you know how many people die during war, Doctor Vasque.” Lilac eyes blinked up, “It’s a staggering amount of wasted lives for the sake of petty misunderstandings – in my humble opinion.”

When he didn’t get a reply, Gakushuu pursed his lips and lifted the damp chin, “Did you know you have a niece?” Dull eyes flashed up for a split second, “Which means that you lied to me, Doctor Vasque. You _do_ have a family.”

“I… I didn’t know about t-that. I didn’t lie!”

Gakushuu nodded, “Yes, of course. They were put under special protection prior to your employment with the military, and even before then your mother kept your sibling hidden.” He glanced off to the side, spotting the bloodied tools of pain. Red still dripped from the pliers and blood was smeared messily across the steel of the blades. “Do you want to know their names?”

Again, he didn’t get a reply. “Your niece’s name is Claire Dawson. Her mother’s name is Samantha and her father – your brother – goes by the name Nathaniel. Samantha owns a quaint little farm on the outskirts of a small town, she could be considered the breadwinner of their family. Nathaniel on the other hand – well… he’s a bit of a deadbeat.” Gakushuu sighed, “I could go on and tell you that Sam’s been living with breast cancer for five years or how Claire’s one of the smartest kids in her school, or even that if her mother were to pass from the cancer, their household would perish without a steady income. But, Doc, unfortunately I don’t have all day.”

Silence hung in the air like the stale stink clinging to the man’s sweaty skin. “What do you want?” His voice was almost too silent to hear.

“I want you to work with me, Doctor. Help me save my men, help me gain my bearings long enough to end this stupid war.” He could probably hear the disgust in Gakushuu’s tone, good – that means he’s more likely to agree. “I’m not fond of the situation my father has placed us in, it wasn’t my intention to wage war with you. But if you help me end this – I’ll make sure that Samantha, Claire and even Nathaniel are kept safe from the horrors of this war.”

The man hesitated like Gakushuu knew he would. Dull eyes turned away to the ground and the king stood. He’d be back tomorrow once the offer settled.

When Gakushuu stepped outside of the prison, Isogai was there to greet him with a patient smile.

“How did it go? Is he taking the bait?”

The corner of Gakushuu’s lip quirked up. “He’s definitely considering. But you know what they’re like – loyal to the day they eat the dust. Keep at it until he gives an answer.”

Isogai nodded solemnly and slunk away as Gakushuu made his way back to the War Room. His footsteps felt heavy, weighing him down like anchors and his limps were weights attached to his body. Every breath felt strained in the confining and vacant passageways.

So, Karma planned to kill him. Why did he wait so long to do it? Why did he have to send a stupid flower to _warn_ him? What was this devil playing at?

The door leading into the War Room loomed like a bad omen of death, it was like it was made to look unapproachable. Ebony steel woven like treads through the sturdy metal of an equally dark iron door. Although the thing weighed a ton, the doors slid open fluidly upon the king’s entry and closed just as swiftly.

Gakushuu rounded the silver table, its blue and red lights casting an eerie shadow across the rest of the room. Its base was an elegant mesh of thick cables intertwined with steel rods holding them in place. The platform was a hexagon, most of it a holographic map with its edges solid steel and speckled with controls. Gakushuu ghosted his hand over the primary control panel and zoomed in on the mountain pass where most of their soldiers were being held down by the hordes of Karma’s army.

“Why suspend this war another week?” He murmured quietly to himself, “Why put your soldiers’ lives at risk like this?”

“I have faith in them.”

Gakushuu spun and withdrew a dagger just as a hand clasped over his wrist and mouth. He brought his knee up, making the attacker take a step back or have his manhood crushed. Gakushuu didn’t spare another moment, dropping his dagger and pulling a gun out from his uniform and keeping the silent weapon trained on his target.

“How did you get in here?” Gakushuu shook his head as if to dispel the thought, “Never mind that – what are you doing here, Karma?”

The redhead smirked and tilted his head, taking a teasing step to the side but keeping his eyes firmly locked on Gakushuu’s. “You got my gift?”

The blond scowled, clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the trigger, “I presume you’re referring to the flower or do you mean my new human toy?”

Karma didn’t seem bothered, them again he probably never even gave a shit about the man’s life in the first place. “Oh yeah, the ex-military guy – nice man. He served his country well.” He fished a tiny device from his back pocket and pressed the small nub of a button on its side.

Everything happened so quickly, in the blink of an eye. Gakushuu pulled the trigger and tiny device spat out of Karma’s hand. At the same time the walls of the palace shook with a withering shudder, from somewhere below – somewhere very far below. It took Gakushuu a moment to figure out that the old man was most likely a suicide bomber and the actual explosive was planted _inside_ of his body where it wouldn’t be immediately detected.

“You son of a bitch!” He pulled the trigger a few more times, half-heartedly following Karma’s dodging figure as he danced around the table. By the time Gakushuu ran out of bullets his breath was leaving him in strangled heaves.

He threw the gun to the side and slide a hidden blade from his wrist just as Karma breached his personal space. He pressed the thin sheen of metal to the protective brace around Karma’s neck and forced the redhead to slow to a stagnant halt.

“How big was the explosion?” He heard himself ask. It sounded pretty big.

Karma raised a regal eyebrow, “What does it matter now?”

Gakushuu bit his tongue, “It matters, now answer the fucking question. How big?”

“Nothing compared to what I could have done. Isogai’s safe at least.” That made Gakushuu release a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. “I can’t say the same for your other prisoners or guards though. But it’s not like you actually give a shit about them, now do you?”

“I care about everyone in my kingdom.” Gakushuu retorted heatedly.

Karma chuckled and rested a hand against Gakushuu’s armed one. “Right. You’re such a considerate monarch that you’d let the enemy of your land walk around freely in your own castle.”

“You _snuck_ _in_.”

“Then why am I not dead already?” Karma snapped back, twisting the blade out if a stunned Gakushuu’s grip. “Why let me press that button? Why hold a _conversation_ with me?” He backed Gakushuu against the dimming light of the table. “Why didn’t you call the guards that night and have me killed? All the lives you could have saved, all the agony you could have prevented – all because you were weakened by the troughs of infatuation.”

“Why didn’t you kill me instead? This war is as much your fault as it is mine. How can you blame me for something I could hardly control, then have the gall to force the guilt solely onto me – that’s astoundingly hypocritical of you.” Gakushuu took a breath, forcing himself to continue without giving Karma the chance to speak. “What I’ve done to you – it was wrong. I knew that the marriage was a fake and I didn’t tell you, but my feelings? Those weren’t fake, Karma. I loved you,” His voice softened as he slumped against the table, “I still… _love you_. Even after everything.”

When he said this both their eyes were drawn to Gakushuu’s sleek, black covered hands. He’d started wearing gloves as soon as his injuries healed and refused to take them off. They’d become part of himself, a painful memory of the time his life spiralled into ruin.

Karma reached down and curled his fingers around Gakushuu’s hand, making the king flinch at the unfamiliar touch. Gakushuu almost pulled away – even if he couldn’t, having been pressed against the table – but was halted by Karma’s fingers moving from his hand to his side. He risked a brief peek downwards to assure his own safety before resuming the trying eye contact he was determined to keep.

Karma smiled, something warm and evanescent, before leaning in and touching their noses together.

It had been so long. So very long since they’d been this close, let alone kissed. The last memory of Karma’s lips was a fugacious, cold touch that left him more heartbroken than Karma actually walking away.

Gakushuu wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. And if it turned out to be that same kind of kiss then he’d decide what to do from there.

He moved his free hand up to Karma’s cheek and brought him down for a kiss that left his lips more scorched than his hands. The incipient touch was ineffably overwhelming. Karma’s lips where softer than he could remember, hotter than he could remember. He let his eyes fall shut and melted completely into the dulcet taste of Karma _finally_ touching him again.

Gakushuu swept his tongue over Karma’s lip, demurely asking for entrance which was given without hesitation. He slipped his tongue in and lapped at the heavenly taste of perfection.

The kiss lasted longer than he expected it to, having half assumed Karma would pull away in revulsion. But he didn’t. They parted with a wet smack of lips, both having had their breath taken away.

Gakushuu curled his hand behind Karma’s neck and the redhead let a smirk tug on his lips. “I will be back for you at the end of the week.”

“W-what?” Gakushuu stuttered out, perplexed.

Karma tightened his hand still gripping Gakushuu’s. “I will be back,” He repeated adamantly, “That I promise, King Gakushuu Asano.”

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

“The explosive was inside his body, that’s why we didn’t pick up on it when we did the initial search.” Isogai stated sheepishly, hovering along the edge of the glowing map. “I apologise for my carelessness. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary, sire.”

“Forget about it, Isogai.” He started and debated whether he should speak up about Karma’s little drop in before they’d assembled in the War Room. “Obviously he’s getting more brazen with his attacks. We need to go on the offence – and I’m not proposing another assassination. Hits like that aren’t putting enough of a dent in his army, we need to take out a lot more than a platoon at a time.”

“Then what _are_ you suggesting?” Hiroto Maehara, Isogai’s lover and respected lieutenant, spoke up.

Gakushuu staled, knowing the answer before he even asked, “Let me go out–”

“Absolutely not.” Of course Karasuma would be the first to object.

Isogai followed his lead like the dutiful right-hand he was, “Your majesty, allowing you to go to the front lines would put your entire kingdom at risk. If you happen to be captured or killed, we would be at the mercy of our enemy.”

“And considering the beating we’re taking now, the chance of you getting killed out there is massive.” Maehara added with scowl. “I understand we’re desperate but, with all due respect, we can’t send our king to his death.”

“You won’t be sending me to my death,” Gakushuu amended, “Besides, I am more than capable of defending myself.”

“That may be the case, but you’re just too important to lose to this war.” Karasuma added. Gakushuu knew it was tearing him up being forced behind a desk while his men fought to their deaths, he must know how Gakushuu feels. “We’ll figure out another way to retaliate.”

Gakushuu brooded for the rest of their impromptu meeting.

When he returned to the privacy of his room he revelled in the seclusion and tranquillity. It gave him time to think about Karma’s visit and about what he’d done, and about what he’d promised. Obviously he planned to make good on killing him once the week was over. But if Karma didn’t know where he was then the chances of dying were slightly lower on the battlefield. But only slightly.

The idea was stupid and childish, reckless and selfish. But what other option was there? He didn’t want to die and if he did then he’d rather it be in the midst of his troops, fighting alongside them – sharing blood, sweat and tears on the blood soaked fields of war. Not in some prissy palace bedroom eating expensive caviar while his people died alone.

Gakushuu peeled his uniform off and stepped into his bathroom to turn the water on. Steam bubbled up from the sumptuous bathtub, lined with a decorative purple swirl around its perimeter. The tiles were heated and fresh towels were already set out along with a change of clothing. Gakushuu brushed his teeth and moved to the bath to turn the tap off.

The water was scorching hot against his skin, but it felt good – like burning off the day’s stress as if it were just grim that clung to his skin. Gakushuu wafted a hand through the clear water, imagining that the burn was the same as that of which had scared his hands. Bitter memories conflicted with the delight he’d experienced earlier.

He hugged his legs to his chest and rested his head on his knees, pinching his arms to will the feeling to go away. What was he thinking? Confessing his love out of the blue like that, what insanity possessed him?

“Gods, what is wrong with me?”

He hugged his knees to his chest until the ache crippling his limbs faded to a dulled hum throughout his body and the confusing memory’s retracted back to where they’d been forced for so long. Gakushuu stepped out of the water and towelled himself off while stepping into his room, leaving the maid’s suggestion of clothing in the bathroom. Maybe he’d sleep in the nude tonight? 

But before he could decide on that, he spotted the out-of-place laptop on his bed, neighbouring a red t-shirt. Instinct had him reaching for the gun under the decorative table next to the bathroom door as he padded across the room with searching eyes and slow, cautious movements. When he reached the edge of his bed he deduced that there was no present threat. But this thing where people can just sneak into his castle _has_ _got_ _to_ _stop_.

Gakushuu’s screen displayed the inbox of his email, showing four unread messages. Two from Isogai – most probably conclusion updates of the day and the following day’s schedule – one from Karasuma which was probably just military news and the last one was newer. Received just a few minutes ago with a subject of; ‘ _Your majesty, would you like to accompany me?_ ’

Immediately recognising the previously used words from when Karma asked him to the club, Gakushuu darted to his laptop to open the email.

_“Apologies for my abrupt retreat, I don’t fancy being detained in a smelly prison._

_But what I do fancy is seeing you again and hopefully sometime soon. I’ve barely made it home and here I am risking an email to you when I know for damn sure that you’re likely not to follow a word of what I’m about to ask._

_Remember that time you took me to the barracks and we clashed on the training field? You were beautiful out there, absolutely gorgeous and lethal and perfect. I want us re-enact that moment – only this time I want it to be in a real fight. With no soldiers to stand between us, sullied dirt beneath our feet, and the reward of an actual victory to play for._

_Is that something you’d be interested in? I know I am. My troops are on stand-by until I give the order to advance and I highly doubt you’d make much progress within a week._

_Meet me on the battlefield, Gakushuu._

_P.S – I left a little something in case you start missing me again.”_

Gakushuu bit his lip and scrolled over the email a few times, rereading the plain text as if it were something magical. And, in a way, it was. Karma was inviting him to battle, to fight out in the open as if they were involved in some intense dual.

He peeked over to the neatly folded bundle of maroon beside the laptop, unfolding it and holding it at arm’s length. The shirt was slightly bigger than his usual size and when he brought it closer, he could faintly smell the delectable smoke of Karma’s residue cologne. His brain lulled to a complete standstill as he reviled in the intoxicating scent. Oh Gods, how he’d missed this. And Karma had been pressed against him only a few hours prior.

Gakushuu slipped the shirt on without a second thought, fiddling with the hem which reached his upper thigh.

Cocooned in the comfort of familiarity, Gakushuu deleted the email, shut his laptop down and crawled into bed in a much better mood. He’d be lying if he wasn’t the slightest bit excited at the prospect of meeting Karma out in the open like that. He didn’t know about fighting him, but he knew it would be a spectacle worthwhile.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

In theory, sneaking away from his duties as king seemed simple enough. He’d just had to do what Karma did, right? Wrong.

At the ass-crack of dawn Isogai had come knocking on his door as per usual. He’s started babbling about what he was to attend to throughout the day since he knew Gakushuu hadn’t bothered to read his email – he hadn’t. Gakushuu was brushing his teeth while simultaneously buttoning up his uniform when Isogai’s question slowed his movements to a grinding halt.

“What was that mysterious email you received last night, if you don’t mind me asking?” Gakushuu masked his surprised by spitting foam from his mouth. “I didn’t recognise the email address and when I tried opening it; it led to, uh, some… questionable sites…”

Gakushuu almost snorted a laugh at that, before the seriousness of the situation sunk in. As expected from being the king’s right-hand, Isogai had direct access to his personal email, along with various other things.

“Nothing you should concern yourself with,” Isogai raised an eyebrow. “It was just an old friend.”

“Old friend…” He reiterated slowly. “Right. And this ‘old friend’ wouldn’t happen to be the person that blew up majority of the underground prison and killed four prisoners and six of your men, injured two and shut down surveillance of your surrounding area.”

Gakushuu furrowed his brows. He hadn’t bothered to really find out the casualties of yesterday’s occurrence, too busy floating on cloud nine because of Karma.

Karma who had also caused so much damage.

“The email was of no importance.” He spoke, sounding as if he were trying to convince not only Isogai but himself as well.

In the reflection he could see the dark-haired boy nod with reluctant understanding. “Very well. Then I suppose we should commence with the first order of the day – telling the families of those loyal soldiers that they’re going to be making funeral arrangements.”

Gakushuu didn’t have the energy to feel guilty, “Joy.”

As they made their way down the relatively empty hallways after breakfast, towards the guest lounge where he’d be meeting families, Gakushuu broke the silence with an offhanded question.

“Have you spoken to Commander Karasuma about the troops that I want sent through the mountain pass?”

Isogai blinked up and fiddled with the iPad clutched against his chest. “Reconnaissance came back reporting that the risks of severe injury and death are huge. Th-the hike through the extremely narrow passage already puts the troops in such a compromising position, a-and–”

“Isogai.”

“Right. Commander Karasuma highly urges you to reconsider but he’ll be making the preparations. He’s sending a fresh strike team out tomorrow morning, they’ll head out via train and continue to the camp in an armoured convoy.”

That gave him the perfect opportunity to get out. If he could find out their departure time, he could hitchhike with the unit to the camp and join his troops. And if Karma’s to be trusted, he could lead an offensive division and hopefully make up some ground on the battlefield. The idea was dubious, but it was better that sitting on his ass until Karma came back.

The families, as expected, were heartbroken. Crying and breaking into hysterics on the leather couches they were gathered on. Wives, husbands, mothers and fathers and children were reduced to sobbing sombre bundles that were carefully escorted out so that the next group could arrive to a faux serine environment. By the fourth family, Gakushuu’s irritation was beginning to peek through.

Just because the soldiers worked in the palace didn’t mean that they’d be safe from outside attacks. That’s what people just refused to acknowledge. When the fifth family stepped into the quiet room, Gakushuu had to rehearse that he was almost free from being the messenger of bad news.

An older women dressed in middleclass winter garbs was followed a taller male wearing a soldiers uniform. The soldier, with hair shaved at the sides and a brown hair falling down one side of his face, swaggered into the room with a dominant presence. Gakushuu assumed the women was the mother and this must be her other child.

They both bowed respectfully upon entrance and took a seat opposite their king.

“It’s an honour to be in your company, your majesty.” The women started, letting a tired smile grace here slowly aging features. “This is my son, Ren.”

She motioned to the brunet, and Gakushuu was greeted by another smile. Only this time it was much more than respectful, and he had to withhold the urge to scoff.

“I appreciate you taking the time to meet me here today. But I’m afraid the news I have is not pleasant.” This gave them pause, “An unfortunate incident involving a prisoner of war led to the untimely passing of your daughter, my sincerest apologies to you and your son.”

It took about five seconds for the news to fully sink in before the women hiccupped, covering her mouth as tears spilled down her face. “N-no, no, no. My baby! My baby girl, no.”

He son blinked out of his surprise and moved to clutch his mother to his chest, rubbing circles on her back while he mumbled reassurances in her ear. Although, he didn’t look much better that the sobbing mother. His eyes were shinning with something besides confidence and the slight shake of his hands were a clear indication of his struggle to stay rational.

“I am prepared to compensate you for your loss. The funeral arrangements will of course also be paid for by the crown.”

“I don’t want your damn money!” She suddenly barked, pulling away from her son. “This kingdom is doomed, ever since your bastard father and that stupid arranged marriage we’ve been losing our families. You can’t even keep yourself safe, how can you keep your entire kingdom from falling to those savages?!”

She stepped closer but Gakushuu held his cool, knowing that if she stepped any closer the guards flanking his couch would move in and subdue her. Before she could put herself in harm’s way however, her son stepped up and reached for her shoulder, laying a gentle hand in her coat to calm her down.

“Mother, please. Our king is doing all he can. I know it’s distressing but his majesty is not who you should be taking this out on.” He stated with an even voice.

Gakushuu eyed the soldier. Sure he looked shaken by his sister’s death but obviously he valued sucking up to his king more. Nevertheless, he was able to calm his mother down enough the guide her out of the room.

After the final family left the room in a sniffling daze, Gakushuu was free to attend to prep work along with Karasuma. And after that he’d need to meet with representatives who offered funding in exchange for an embassy and influence in his kingdom, and then he was off into town to have a public lunch meeting with the major to discuss recent city management.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

“At least the media is staying relatively polite about this afternoon’s public appearance, especially after the bombing from yesterday.” Isogai droned quietly next to him during dinner. “The press are speculating that security is being cut because you’d rather lavish yourself with expensive jewels, _‘putting the countries safety below that of his own wants,’_ I think I read somewhere.”

“Have Karasuma give an official statement regarding the bombing. Leave the suicide bomber thing out, we can’t have the public going into a frenzy over foreigners now. Security was compromised but the infiltrators have been taken care of and we suffered minimal casualties.” Gakushuu stated, leaning back in his seat and wiping his mouth. “Tomorrow morning should suffice, I’ll deal with the strike team’s departure myself.”

“Are you sure? I can always have someone else send them off.”

He shook his head, “You said the risks are high, I’d rather send them off with reassurance from their king than having them think they’re being sent to their deaths for nothing.”

“Very well, I’ll have a transport ready in the morning. Will I be accompanying you?”

Isogai slid his finger across the iPad, probably setting out arrangements already. “No,” Gakushuu started, having his eyes drawn to the prominent bags darkening Isogai’s features. “I’ll take a small guard unit with.”

“Very well,” Isogai reluctantly agreed, “I’ll send Commander Karasuma an email to arrange something for tomorrow and I’ll see to a guard for your transport.”

Gakushuu hummed and stood, “I’ll take my leave for tonight, and take the morning off – okay?”

“I – uh – y-yes, sire.” Isogai babbled, stunned, and with the slightest hint of excitement.

Although Isogai had complete access to his personal accounts on every platform, there were certain loopholes he didn’t have his nose in. Such as the ability to switch his accounts into incognito.

Gakushuu was hesitant at first, he was already risking everything with planning to essentially abandon his kingdom. But this excursion would be all for naught if Karma didn’t even show up in the first place. So, after retiring to bed decked in the same marron shirt, he sent an email to Karma.

If that redhead really wanted to meet him out there, then he was getting the opportunity tomorrow. He’d better take it.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

The following morning as promised, Gakushuu was greeted by an armed unit of three soldiers sent to escort their king. Decked out in black and sangria the soldiers were fortified with assault rifles gripped in their hands and a set of handguns strapped to their chests and legs.

Gakushuu, dressed in his own uniform – a sleek jumpsuit with reinforced ebony plating across his chest, arms and legs and neon purple accents running along the perimeter of the metal. He paired the suit with his accustomed gloves and combat boots that reached to his knees.

When they made their way to the awaiting car, he saw the soldiers giving him questioning stares from his periphery. Of course escorting their king who was dressed for battle would raise some questions, but it’s not like Gakushuu intended to answer any of those. A black matte Porsche stood idle at the end of the steps in the circular court.

“You will speak to no one besides myself. When we get to the barracks, you will stay in the car and after fifteen minutes, you will return to the castle without me. If questioned, tell them I gave the orders and they were not to be overruled.” Gakushuu stated firmly one they were seated in the luxury of the car.

One of the soldiers raised her hand, Gakushuu nodded for her to continue. “Sire, we were ordered to escort you to and from the barracks.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Gakushuu silenced her with a raised eyebrow. “Those are my right-hand’s orders – not your king’s.”

Another solder raised his hand, “If we may ask, where will you be heading if not back to the castle, your majesty?”

“ _That_ is none of your concern.”

“Our concern is protecting you!” One more spoke up heatedly.

Gakushuu rose from his seat and with fluid efficiency forced the soldier to the floor of the car, having the upper hand of surprise. “Are you speaking up against me?” He asked, his knee pressed against the soldier’s neck. “As far as I know, you follow my orders and what I say goes. Not to mention that I am entitled to your utmost respect, and that means that you will not speak out of turn to your king.”

“We’re only… concerned for your… safety.” The soldier forced out, finding it difficult to breathe under the unrelenting pressure.

“That’s great to hear, but I do not require you accompaniment.”

“We wouldn’t have to worry,” He struggled out a hoarse cough, “If we could rely on our king… to stay and pro–tect us…”

“Are you calling me a deserter?” Gakushuu asked, his voice betraying the slight hint of sadistic amusement. “You don’t think I’m capable enough to protect this kingdom?”

“It is your job, sire.” The soldier mumbled, his face having shifted to an unhealthy blue.

Gakushuu’s expression turned solemn as he started down at the slowly suffocating soldier. Steadily his thrashing was becoming more desperate as he pushed against the knee holding him down, his voice completely gone. But the king offered no clemency.

After a while, the nameless soldier stilled on the floor of the car and Gakushuu fluidly lifted himself and returned to his seat. The other two surrounding them, who had watched – too unsure to move – cast their eyes out and away from the cooling body at their feet. Gakushuu paid them no mind, folded his legs over each other and awaited their arrival at the barracks.

_It’s his job_. What bullshit.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

**Four months after the Gala Massacre**

 

“You can’t just kill them like animals!”

The boy received a dismissing wave, “Of course I can. It’s treason to rebel against their king.”

“A king who damned their kingdom,” Gakushuu huffed, following his father around the dark study. “A king who killed his subjects for his own personal gain, a king who’s selfish and arrogant and–”

A harsh backhand to the side of his face stopped Gakushuu’s rant. “That’s enough out of you, boy.”

“They’re gone because of _you_.” The prince seethed with hands clenched on either side of his trembling body. “ _He’s_ gone, because of _you_.”

“You have no one to blame but yourself for succumbing to foolish puppy love.” Gakuhou returned to his desk and fished out a cigar, lighting it and puffing out an unhealthy cloud of smoke. “You know me, and I told you my plans of terminating their kingdom. Yet you still went behind my back and got fucked by that prince. I can’t decide whether to be amazed or disappointed by your utter stupidity.”

Gakushuu blushed when his father mentioned their time before the gala. He didn’t even realize they were being watched, and it made him queasy.

“You’re a trained dog, Gakushuu. Nothing more. A pawn, you could say – moving to my will as I contest my way to victory.” He took another drag of his cigar and turned to the tinted window. “You may leave now. And I suggest you get over your little lover, I’m sure _he’s_ already moved on.”

Too stunned to argue with his father, too tired to talk back or to get a rise out of his king, Gakushuu started to the door. “I hope your death is as painful as the agony to inflict on others. May the Gods damn your soul to eternal torture for your fucked up ambitions.”

Ó_Ö_Ò

Gakushuu leaned against the marble balcony with his head in his arms. Everything felt wrong.

He couldn’t even sneak out to the barracks without being swarmed by the angry crowds circling the castle grounds. Gakushuu was on total lockdown and it was suffocating. Not even the simple pleasure of sparing with the soldiers could be had, and he wouldn’t dare venture to _3-A_ for fear of being recognised.

And still, distracted by the utter turmoil his father plunged their kingdom into, he couldn’t help but wonder how Karma was dealing with things on his end. Did his parents survive? Did father even get to their kingdom by then? Was he fighting for custody of his sister’s mutilated corpse?

Gakushuu raked a clammy hand through his hair and lifted himself from the marble, moving to glass doors leading to his room.

He was returned to the boring life as being the side piece to his father’s world of royalty and aesthetic importance. There was nothing for him to do and his father would admit defeat before letting his son participate in the war, no matter how capable he proved himself. At least he got to keep his scythe.

Gakushuu ambled out of his room, clothes slightly dishevelled due to lack of keenness, and made his way to the dining room for dinner. The castle felt empty, especially since most of the staff were killed and others were too afraid to fill their posts. Luckily for his father, slavery was still somewhat legal – although they called it indentured servitude. Therefore hallways were sometimes dotted with uneducated collared servants, scurrying out of his way in fright. It was off-putting.

When Gakushuu seated himself at the table, a platter of breads was set close to him along with an assortment of small finger foods. His father was absent, he noted – weird since he’d never missed dinner before.

“Where is my father?” He asked a server who stooped next to him to set bowls of soup out.

She hesitated, ducking her eyes to the table. “He is in his office, Master.”

“Have you notified him of dinner?” He pressed, turning as to urge her eyes up. He hated when they look down or away from him.

“Y-yes, Master.”

“And he still isn’t here.” Gakushuu mused to himself. He pushed away from the table, making the lady scramble away, and turned back towards his father’s office. Something wasn’t right.

The halls were, as expected, devoid of the previous livelihood it used to possess. He used to care for the helpers of the palace, he didn’t treat them like shit, he didn’t beat them when they did something wrong. He didn’t treat them like they were being treated now.

The dark, brooding door of his father’s office didn’t put the same fear in his mind like it used to. Now it was simply a gateway to a maniacal ruler who thought himself a god.

Gakushuu knocked steadily and waited for a reply. When no immediate answer came, he tried again. “My king, dinner is being served.” He resisted rolling his eyes. The same silence was his answer.

Gakushuu pursed his lips and clasped the handle. That servant wouldn’t lie to him, no she was too fearing to do that. But maybe his father had just left and Gakushuu had missed him on his way here? He supposed it was worth checking anyway.

He twisted the handle and pushed, getting only the warning whiff of gasoline before everything went to hell.

 

“Your majesty, what do we do now?”

_I don’t know_. Fear, a constant consumer set on a rampage. He didn’t want this, not so soon, not after everything that’s happened.

“Subsequent to my father’s death, I will be taking the throne.” Not by choice but by obligation.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

Gakushuu stood in Karasuma’s office, alone as he’d requested. The team they were planning to send out was small, only totally to four people. Karasuma must have a lot of faith in them. He sifted through the portfolio’s Karasuma had put together for him.

I didn’t matter, as long as Gakushuu could get out of here.

He pushed the folders aside and exited the small room, making his way to the transport where the team was waiting. Gakushuu planned to make this short and sweet, it didn’t exactly matter what he said.

In a neat line stood four men all dressed similarly to himself. Black bodysuit with midnight plating covering their chests, forearms and legs. One wore the optional black military jacket, a high collared reinforced coat made to house ammunition and small weapons along with various explosives. Another had, what Gakushuu presumed to be, a communications bag strapped to his back. All four of them were however armed to the teeth, covered in guns and blades and masks (Huh, Gakushuu hadn’t known someone was gassing the battlefield) hanging around their necks.

When he got close enough he recognised Sakakibara, the man stood tall with a rifle clutched in his arms.

“Hail his majesty, King Gakushuu Asano.” Someone called ahead of him. He almost rolled his eyes.

Everyone either bowed or inclined their head in his direction as he took his place in front of the squad. There weren’t many people here, mostly because Karasuma was just going to send them off with a few orders.

“Good-morning gentlemen,” Gakushuu started with a slight smirk. “Your mission is to get through the Eastward Pass and infiltrate the enemy camp from the rear. But I’m sure you’ve all already been briefed on that. However, what you’ve not been made aware of is that I will be accompanying you.”

There was a beat of silence where confused looks were exchanged and the subtle hum of mumbling pierced the previous hush. But, no one objected.

A few minutes later, Gakushuu as well as four other soldiers were seated in an armoured train compartment. The windows were narrow slits in the wall well above their heads and the seats were uncomfortably hard which made dozing off near impossible. Luckily, Gakushuu was much too wound up for sleeping. His scythe laid at his feet, stretched out across the length of the compartment, a subtle glow coming from the primary blade. Gakushuu had his weapon altered with the same heating feature as Karma’s soon after the Gala.

“Your majesty, if I may ask, do you plan to accompany us through the mountain pass?” It was Ren who inquired, not surprising since apparently he thought he was on friendly terms after their last encounter.

“Yes,” Gakushuu answered quietly, “I’ll be joining the troops on the front lines as well, however my priority will be to cause disruption within the enemy’s main encampment – along with all of you.”

“Why didn’t we hear about this in the briefing?” A man with dark wavy hair spoke up abruptly – Natsuhiko Koyama.

Gakushuu didn’t grace him with an answer and instead faced one of the slits in the wall. He didn’t need to answer any one of them, all they were meant to do was follow orders, orders which he gave. None of them commented on the lack of response and instead fell into the same cold silence as before.

He wasn’t interested in anything other than helping his troops and fighting Karma. And the itch growing in his hands was making Gakushuu all too aware of how close he was getting to the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, feel free to comment or kudo's, thank you very much.
> 
> Also, check out 'The Sound of Poison Rain' of which a link can be found on my profile, thank you.


End file.
